Piece of Heaven
by cocograeters09
Summary: Spencer has lived a really normal life until her senior year summer break. She goes against all of her rules in hope to find happiness and something worth holding on to. She soon becomes surprised that this one piece missing in her life is a brunette bombshell named Ashley but does Ashley find what Spencer see's in her?
1. Chapter 1 Be Creative

**Third Spashley Story… I have writers block for DING GOES THE BELL! AND IT SUCKS! So I started writing this. Learning Experience is going smoothely. This idea came out of nowhere so… Enjoy **

Review and Update.!  


**Spencer's POV**

"I think you're full of shit." I laughed and turned in my books to the librarian scowling at my language.

"Girl. I'm just saying…" Chelsea laughed.

"There is no mafia in California." I rolled my eyes and giggled lowly.

"Oh Spencer. There is my dear." Chelsea laughed.

"What are you pretty ladies up to?" Glen asked kissing Chelsea on the check.

"Turning in our books. It feels amazing. Almost one more year then we are out of here." Chelsea said.

"Hardcore seniors for life." I laughed throwing up gang signs.

"Why are you so corny?" Chelsea laughed.

"I'm not. I keep it real. Thug life show stopping" I brushed the imaginary dirty off my shoulders.

"You must be crazy." Chelsea giggled making Glen walk away with her grabbing her hand.

I followed them out and waved by to them as I got in my liberty white jeep.

Shit. I'm late I thought as I pulled out of the parking lot. I raced to work. I worked in a little coffee shop in the city. After cheerleading season I had to do something to keep me busy because clearly taking all AP classes didn't. Today was the first day of summer and boy was I excited. Madison was supposed to be having this totally outrageous party. I mocked her when I said that don't worry. Oh crap! I forgot to introduce myself. I am Spencer Carlin. I was born in Ohio and moved to LA last year. Glen is my oldest brother and Clay was my brother who died at prom last year. Chelsea was Clay's ex-girlfriend and now is Glen's I know you got to keep it in the family. I just got done with my junior year and I had one more year left of high school till I was long gone… Well actually half a semester because of my summer classes I've been taking.

I pulled into La'mour's Latte's and gave Aiden an apologetic smile. He just shook his head as I walked to the cash register. This place attracted a lot of people but today it was more than dead. I'm sure I could hear the breaths of the ants crawling on the floor. Aiden just waved and walked out.. Cool. Boss leaves me. I heard music playing in the back when I crept to see a brunette playing a guitar on a stool. It looked like she was recording herself. I was about to ask who she was when I heard her voice.

_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy_

_But not just any crazy_

_It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_

_And I know that my baby_

_Is calling somebody else baby_

_And I can't sit still_

_Look how gone it got me_

_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_

_You see this scar here on my chest_

_I'm hurting and she don't even care_

_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_

_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_

_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_

_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_

_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_

_She must have bumped her head_

_I only know it's 4 AM_

_Standing here and I'm getting heated_

_Pour me up a drink I swear I need it_

_I think I'ma about_

_About to hurt somebody_

_Swear this girl is begging me to leave her_

_Getting sick of being so mistreated_

_Another night without_

_Without her arms around me_

_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_

_You see this scar here on my chest_

_I'm hurting and she don't even care_

_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_

_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_

_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_

_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_

_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_

_She must have bumped her head_

_I only know it's 4 AM_

_I don't deserve this life_

_I'd make the perfect wife_

_And I know love's a sacrifice_

_But who's gonna sacrifice for me and give me all the time and_

_Who knew that my heart could ever bruise_

_You see this scar here on my chest_

_I'm hurting and she don't even care_

_It's 4 AM and my lover won't answer_

_She's probably somewhere with a dancer_

_Sippin' champagne while I'm in her bed_

_It's 4 AM and I think I might lose it_

_This motherfucker thinking I'm stupid_

_She must have bumped her head_

_I only know it's 4 AM_

_Sitting here feeling kinda crazy_

_But not just any crazy_

_It's the kind you feel when you love somebody_

I watched as she held onto her last note long. I felt tears flow down my face as I tried to cover my eyes. I sniffled and it made the brunette turn around and look at me. Her face turned from surprised to comforting. She moved to get up and I started clapping she turned around and smiled at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I just heard you sing and it was so beautiful." I said as I wipped the mascara off my face. She stood up and turned off the camera.

"Thanks! I was just recording to send in an audition for a fine arts program." She blushed and began to pack up.

"Oh it was good. I'm sure you'll make it your voice is amazing." I said watching her.

She wore black jeans tucked into grey army boots. She was wearing a white see-through shirt with a black bra underneath. She bent over to pack up her guitar revealing a tattoo above her pantline along her backside exposing a red heart outlined in black swirling out.

"Like it?" She asked from underneath her legs.

I blushed and averted my eyes from her face.

"Yeah. How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"17." She answered standing up to look at me.

"Isn't that.."

"Illegal?" She asked. "All the cool things are." She said teasingly.

I blushed again.

"Yeah that.." I smiled nervously.

"Sorry if I was bugging you." She said walking up to me with her camera bag over her shoulder and guitar in her other hand.

"No the opposite I was enjoying it. I was just curious who let you in." I said eyeing her arms for any other tattoos.

"Aiden did. He said I could sing in here because no one was coming in today." She said.

"Your Aiden's girlfriend?" I asked curiously thinking Madison may not like this.

"Uh no. That would be queen b aka Madison." She smiled.

"I'm his ex." She said. Oh this makes it better.

"Does this particular ex have a name?" I teased.

"Oh sorry. Sometimes I forget people have manners. I'm Ashley. Ashley Davies." She crinkled her nose and held out her hand. I took her hand in mine and smiled back at her.

"Spencer Carlin." I said. Ashley seemed to make a connection.

"Oh.. I know who you are." She said winking. I felt my checks turn red again.

"How?" I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Well first of all Aiden has had a humogous crush on you and two we go to the same school." Ashley said.

"No we don't! I've never seen you." I said a little surprised.

"Well I don't tend to go to school a lot but I've seen you around a lot." Ashley said letting my hand go slowly.

"So that's how you know Madison." I assumed.

"We used to be friends.. Now not so much." She said looking away. There was more behind that but I didn't think it was right for me to pry just meeting her.

"Oh. I'm sorry she's never brought you up. So I don't know if she hates you hates you." I said trying to find a little more information. This caused Ashley to snort.

"Don't let her catch you saying that. Are you guys friends?" Ashley seemed nervous.

"We cheer together and she dated my brother a while back then went back to dating Aiden after Glen broke his knee." I said remembering that day.

"Oh. Glen! I met him he's cute.." She trailed off.

"Ew. No my brother." I said laughing.

"Oh. Glen's your brother." Ashley said connecting the dots.

"Yes. He is." I said awkwardly.

We stood smiling at each other for another minute before she began to sway.

"So Madison is having a party tonight you should come." I said hopefully.

"Eh. I don't know. I don't think that'd be a good idea." She said biting the corner of her mouth.

"Be spontaneous! Live it up!" I said a little to loud making Ashley giggle.

"Spence?!" I heard Aiden call from the front.

"How about I get your number and I'll give you the directions." I said pulling out my phone handing my phone to her.

"Sounds good." She said handing me back my phone.

"Spence?!" Aiden called again.

"Coming!" I shouted and turned back to Ashley.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Spence!" Ashley teased emphazing my name it gave me shivers when she turned to walk out the back door.

"Hey! What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I was going to the bathroom. Sorry. I was just coming back out." I said smiling.

"So I just called Luce and she said we could close early because no one's here." Aiden said smiling.

"Cool. Do I still get my hours?" I asked innocently.

"I won't tell if you don't." He said taking off his apron.

I've known Aiden for a couple years. At first he and Glen hated each other but lately they've been really cool with each other.

"So are you going to Mads party later?" He asked itching his head.

"I might." I said removing my apron and hanging it up. We both walked up to the front and began to put chairs ontop of the tables.

"I heard Jake might be there.. If you were interested he has a thing for you." Aiden stressed.

"I don't know he's cute and all he's just kind of boring." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Blonde haired boys don't phase you?" Aiden said batting his eyes. I threw my hat at him.

"NO. I have a thing for brunettes." I teased.

"Oh really?" He said stepping towards me. He was in my personal space. Aiden leaned in to kiss me and I stepped back.

"Madison." I said before moving to the next table.

"Come on Spencer.. You know that's going to be over soon." He said.

"Aiden. Stop." I said before walking to the door.

"Spencer." He pleaded.

"I don't care about my hours clean up the rest." I said before leaving. I walked outside to the empty parking lot.

I drove home and it took a total of 8 min.

"Hey dad!" I called before crawling up the stairs.

"You're off early he called."

"We got off early today!" I said before walking into my bedroom.

I jumped on my bed and wanted to catch a nap before the party and thinking about Aiden. I've always found him cute and what not… just not my type. I mean I used to gush over him but lately I've been having second thoughts. We are so in the friend zone. I don't want to ruin that… and Madison would be crushed. Maybe Ashley would know what to do she seems really nice and she's pretty. She dated Aiden and knows Madison.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

_Hey(: it's Spencer._

_Hey Spence! I didn't know you were allowed to text and work?_

_I'm not… But I got off so… No problem(: What are you doing?_

_Nothing much, Just got home chilling in my room hbu?_

_Same.. So about the party?.. Please come(:_

_Spence you're killin' me here! IT'S A BAD IDEA!_

_FINE! I Surrender.. I just wanted to ask you something.._

_Yes….._

_Well.. You know how you dated Aiden?.._

_If you want to call it that sure…_

_Why so many dots.._

_You're doing it to…._

_Oh good point…well.. he tried to kiss me today.._

_Oh well atleast he had the guts to do it!(:_

_That's not what I meant.._

_Explain. (insert feelings below)__

This caused me to laugh.

_I used to like him and now I don't. I mean not so much! I've had other interest and I don't want to lead him on and I don't want Madison to find out either._

_Just tell him you're not interested. He has a girlfriend and it'd be a waste of his time to try and be with you._

_Thanks! I just don't want to hurt the guy._

_Eh. Feelings have to get hurt every now and then._

_Still you helped(:_

_No big deal(:_

_So.. the party…_

_Spencer!_

_Fine… but the address is… 566 Hollow drive._

_I know it… Trust me._

_Changed your mind yet?_

_No._

_Can I make you change it?_

_Maybe?_

_How so?_

_Be CREATIVE!_

_GRR._

_(;_

"Hey Spence Chels and I and going to Mads right now want to catch a ride?" Glen asked walking in.

"Yeah let me change and I'll be right down." I said getting up and walking to my closet.

I pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans black flip-flops and a white v-neck and grabbed a grey hoodie just incase it got cold. I sat in the back seat and pulled out my phone.

_I'm going there now if you'd like to met me…(:_

_You never give up do you?_

_Nope(:_

_HEY! I think it's a great quality._

_For annoyance!_

_Not nice.._

_Never said I was._

_:( _

_Tehehe_

_You have no soul_

"Damn. Are you fingers broke yet?" Glen asked looking at my phone.

"No!" I shouted hiding the messages.

"You're texting so fast I'm scared you might lose one." Glen teased.

"Leave her alone." Chelsea said grabbing Glen's hand.

"Yeah!" I chripped in.

"Who is it? Jake?!" Glen teased.

"EW no!" I Said.

"Aiden?" Chelsea guessed.

"What the hell. No you guys just someone I met. I'm trying to get them to come tonight but I don't think they'll show." I said sadly.

"Send a picture of you drunk. Dudes will come." Glen said pulling into Madison's addition.

"That's gross." Chelsea and I said at the same time.

We got out of the car and walked up her driveway. The place was already filled by the time we walked in. I did what I always do at parties.. Go find the drinks.

I walked in passing Aiden to the kitchen him and Madison were grinding on the dance floor. He looked up at me trying to catch my eye but I refused to look at him.

"Hey gorgeous." I heard a man say behind me.

I grabbed a beer and looked to see Jake Owens.

"Hey you!" I greeted taking a long waited sip letting it sting my throat.

"Hey yourself. Care to dance?" He asked pointing towads the living room.

"I'd love to." I said smiling and taking his hand. I don't have to like the dude to dance.

We moved onto the dance floor and began to grind to mulitiple songs. I'll give him props he could keep up. It was about five songs in when I had one beer to many and felt his erection on my backside before I decided I needed space. I walked into the bathroom to be ambused by Aiden.

"Spencer we need to talk." He said opening the door when I was washing my hands. I fell into the sink then hit the wall.

"Aid..en Wazz up?" I asked slurring and trying to stand up straight. Aiden looked just as drunk as I did. We walked over to me and pressed me against the sink. I felt his lips on mine and his tongue down my throat. His mouth was hot and aggressive. It didn't feel right. I could taste the daniels on his mouth and his hands kept squeezing my breasts.

"Stop." I mumbled trying to get him off of me but he forced himself harder on me.

"Aiden I said stop!" I pushed him off of me long enough to wobble out of the bathroom.

I saw Madison's face twist in horror as I stepped out.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" I said fumbling into her.

Not soon after I saw red and blue lights.

"The feds are here!" Someone screamed and I ran and ducked out the back door.

Shit. Fucking. Shit. Fucking. Shit. God damn. Stupid. Shit. Fuck my life. I felt my feet pound on the grass as I ran through her back yard and other backyards and across the street. I saw a tree and climbed up in hoping no one would find me. If I get caught my scholarship is going to be out the window. I will have no future if anyone finds me I'm screwed.

"Spencer?" A voice yelled below me.

Shit.

"She's not here please leave your name and number at the beep…. BEEP" I said hoping they'd by it. I heard a giggle before looking down to find a girl climbing up the tree.

"Spencer. It's me Ashley. I decided to show up the same times the cops did. I saw you run across the street and wanted to come get you." She smiled and held out her hand to help me down. He climbed down the bark and held hands to her car. I felt my pulse increasing every step we took. There was a wave of energy between us I couldn't explain. It felt good. New Safe and Scary?

"Do you want me to take you home?" She asked opening the car door and shutting it behind me.

"NO!" I shouted making her jump.

"So to my place we go?" She asked turing on her Porsche.

"Yeah. I think your car is sexy." I purred looking at her.

"And I think you've had a bit too much." She said laughing.

" I think I can handle my own."

"I bet." She smirked.

"What's that for?" I asked hitting my head on the window making her laugh even more.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She laughed and stopped the car.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"My house." She laughed.

"That was fast." I said.

"Yeah. I told you I know where she lives.. We are almost neighbors." She smiled getting out of the car and helping me inside. All the objects were blurry as she carried me inside and up a lot of stairs. I found a bed and she laid me on it. She disappeared and I looked at all the posters on the wall. Ashley reappeared with a bottle of water and aspirin.

"take it. You'll feel better." She smiled handing it to me. I did and swallowed hard.

"Now you sleep." She said tucking me in.

"But I don't want to." I said turning over.

"Goodnight Spencer." She said in my ear.

"Ashley?" I called out.

"Yes?" She asked.

"This place killed a lot of trees." I said before closing my eyes.

SO I KNOW ITS DIFFERENT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK(:

_**4am Melanie Fiona ( changed a couple words.)**_


	2. Chapter 2 If It Isn't Her, It Isn't Here

Review and I'll update.(:

Spencer's POV

I stirred slowly letting sunlight capture my eyes. I looked over and saw a bundle of brown hair in front of me. I stretched out popping my tail bone. It felt good. I was surprised to see my arms wrapped around Ashley. I leaned over to find her sleeping. I smiled down at her. I felt dizziness but it wasn't too bad. She was snoring lightly. I rolled over and found my phone next to me.

10 missed calls. Crap!. I thought slapping my head.

I heard a mumbled and movement.

"You know that causes head injury right?" Ashley asked cuddling into my back. I smiled as she wrapped herself in the sheets.

"Yeah but I forgot to call my parents last night. I bet they are freaking out..." My voice trailed off.

"Actually I hope you're not mad. I picked up your phone and told her that there were a group of girls crashing at Madison and you feel asleep earlier than everyone else." Ashley said into her bed.

"Um! Thank you!" I said beaming.

"You saved me!" I thought accidently saying out loud this caused Ashley to laugh.

"Oh. Give me a medal of honor." She said sarcastically.

I laughed and brought my hands to my head.

"Ew stop happiness is not feel good." I said

"You're just hung over." Ashley said looking up. The sunlight hit her eyes and for a second I saw something. It was a glimpse and she was telling me something then she tried to cover it up.

"Please don't remind me." I moaned remembering every horrid detail.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

It felt safe so I opened up.

"God. Madison will hate me." I said playing with my hair.

She laid down waiting for me. I sat legs crossed across from her.

"Last night was horrible. I was drunk.. If you couldn't tell. I didn't want to talk to Aiden and he ambushed me in the bathroom and we made out then Madison walked in." I said looking at her. Her face didn't change as I told her this she just observed everything nodding and shaking her head.

"I didn't mean for it to happen it just did. I mean at first I hoped he would. I didn't feel guilty. I just didn't fall for him. It wasn't something that I would want to stay up all night thinking about. It lacked…" I heard my voice trail off.

"Chemistry." Ashley whispered.

"Yeah, that. I'll find someone. I'm not worried." I said smiling Ashley returned the smile.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her curiously.

"Not since Aiden." She said.

"Are you over him? Because if you weren't this conversation would be really awkward for you.. and OH god. I texted you to come and see your ex with your present! I'm such a bad friend." I felt my face burn red as Ashley touched my wrists.

"Stop freaking out. I'm over him. My love for him just.. died a long time ago. Yesturday was the first time I'd seen him in a long time. We texted and IMed or whatever but none of it was serious." Ashley said.

"So you haven't seen anyone since Aiden?" I asked a little confused. She was the definition of gorgeous. I felt this enviest feeling towards her look. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I didn't really say that!" She said laughing covering her mouth from her smile. She looked like she was trying not to say something.

"Random booty calls?" I teased looking at her. She shook her head. Oh I get it she's going to make me guess.

"You're not a virgin are you?" I asked amused. Ashley's eyes got wide when I sent her a teasing smile as she swung at my arm.

"What do I look like a nun?!" She burst out.

"No!" I said making it come out wrong.

"I mean I'm not a whore or anything. I've had PLENTY of experience. I'm good at what I do." Ashley said … cockily and possibly flirting?

"Oh is that so?" I asked.. flirting back.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know." She said winking. I felt a chill. That was weird.. Was there just a draft that decided to hit me out of the blue… I think so. She might have an open window or anything.

"Maybe." I said tilting her head I watched as her eyes eyed my lips and my thighs moving down slowly making my stomach thrust and another draft go by. Embarrassed at my staring at her exposed tan stomach that revealed a belly button piercing.. I glanced around her room. IT was big there were posters everywhere and her name was spray painted above her wall. I bet she has really cute girly handwriting she seems like the type who's letters all just fit and look adorable togheter. Why am I thinking about her handwriting? Wouldn't it be nice to get a note from her next year? I mean if she wants to write me one. .. She's so sweet. I like this mellow charming girl.

"Spencer?" Ashley asked catching my attention.

"Yes?" I said looking at her deep brown eyes.

"I think you zoned out there champ." Ashley smiled.

"Oh anywho. I was looking at your posters and.. OH MY GOD! You love Saving Jane?! I love that band!" I shouted making her jump back.

"Me too.." She grinned I could see all of her little teeth shinning up at me almost possible to see a reflection of myself.

"So blondes rock bad assess huh?" I ask prying again.

"Yes about the blondes not so much "bad assess"?" She questioned me thinking I would pick up something I was clearly missing.

I looked around her room. What was she hoping I would see?

"So you sing huh?" I ask looking at her guitar, piano, and drums in the background.

"I do more than sing but yes that I do." She said proudly.

"Sing me something." I said tilting my head.

"Why! I just woke up!" She pouted turning over. I grabbed her and turned her back over.

"Because your voice is amazing!" I gushed.

"Fine. What do you want to hear?" She asked sitting up crossing her legs.

"Sing me something you're thinking about right now." I said feeling. I wanted to get into her head without her knowing. She looked extremely nervous. Hmm. I wonder whats this is about.

"Please don't take this the wrong way.." Ashley whispered before taking a breath and began singing.

"_standing like john wayne_

_she is full framed_

_she is center stage_

_and my imagination is_

_rattling in its cage_

_I didn't really notice_

_when everything else disappeared_

_but as far as I'm concerned_

_if it isn't her_

_it isn't here_

_she says do I know you_

_I say well, no, not biblically_

_but I've been waiting for you come_

_and talk to me_

_I have been playing_

_too many of those boy girl games_

_she says honey you are safe here_

_this is a girl girl thing_

_I told him I loved him_

_so he thought I'd roll over and play dead_

_he was god's gift to hypocrisy_

_with weak knees and a big fat head_

_she says honey don't tell me_

_that old story_

_you are boring me_

_just tell me do you like me_

_tell me what you're gonna do_

_now that you're free_

_standing like john wayne_

_she is full framed_

_she is center stage_

_and my imagination_

_is rattling in its cage_

_I didn't really notice_

_when everything else disappeared_

_but as far as I'm concerned_

_if it isn't her_

_it isn't here_

_as far as I'm concerned_

_if it isn't her_

_it isn't here _

Ashley finished and looked up at me and I felt my heart pivoet out of my chest. What exactly was she trying to tell me. She rolled her eyes and brushed her hair back. She scooted away giving me space.

"So boys really aren't my thing.." Her voice trailed off.

OH. That's what she meant…

"Oh." I said smiling awkwardly. Her foot was touching my knee and I was suddenly subconscious of my body. I squeezed my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs shrugging. She didn't move. I heard my phone ring and I turned back to pick it up.

"Hello." I said not looking.

"Where the hell have you been Spence? You ran off the other night and didn't get to talk?!" Madison said frustrated through the other line.

"I stayed the night at a .. friends." I said giving Ashley a silent smile. She took another breath. I'm taking it she is freaking out after telling me.

"What's his name?" Madison blurted out.

"Not Aiden." I said then hitting myself again. Ashley grabbed my wrists before it hit my head. A shock went through us and Ashley quickly took her hands off of me once she touched me like she regretted it. I didn't listen to what Madison was saying because I was too distracted by Ashley's thoughts. What is she thinking about? Her crease deepen fast. She turned to get out of the bed but I took hold of her wrists and brought her back to the bed.

"Hey Mads!" I have to call you back. I hollered before hanging up.

Ashley looked startled.

"I'm hungry do you want to go to breakfast?" I asked putting my phone in my jean pockets. I was still wearing my clothes from the previous night.

"You don't want to go home?" She asked eyeing me.

"No? Why would I ?" I said curiously. Ashley looked down embarrassed. She wasn't used to someone being there. Bingo.

"Is your mom home?" I Asked.

"Well.. because boys aren't my thing.. I'm not my mom's thing." Ashley admitted nonchalantly but it stung. I could feel the pain in her words.

"Sure let's go!" She said grabbing keys off a table and holding out her hand for me to follow her. I grabbed her hand and let her bring me through her rather large house. I mean I knew it was big from the outside but now.. As we went down the steps I could feel her fingers slowly interlacing with mine. It didn't bug me. The feeling was liked and I enjoyed having her draw small circles on my backside.. What's wrong with that? Ashley's song was soo deep. I wasn't thinking about it until the melody was stuck in my head. What did she mean if it wasn't here then it wasn't here. Did she mean she only likes guys? But I asked her to sing about what she was feeling mad.. How did I not pick up she was… g..a..y.. I mean it was a little obvious. Oh but of course me sweet and innocent overlooked it. Who was she singing about and why did it make me so angry to think about? Why didn't Ash have a relationship I'm sure she could get any girl.. Do you think she thinks I'm cute? Maybe I was who she was singing about. She said not to take it the wrong way. Maybe she likes me.. Wait do I want her too? Why am I suddenly excited she may like me.. It's not like she's my type or anything.. I mean I can be friends with her right.. Even if she's gay that shouldn't matter anyways right?

…..


	3. Chapter 3 Adios Muchacho

Review & update(:

**Spencer's POV**

"Welcome to hey.." I said looking up at Ashley who just walked inside the door. She smiled and walked over to me. Ashley awkwardly ducked under Sam as he tried to avoid crashing into her.

"Aiden's in the back." I teased as she sat at the bar.

"Oh. God. The person I wanted to see." She fanned herself dramatically.

"I heard he's been awful lonely without your lovings." I giggled at the last word.

"Really Spence. Lovings.. what is this junior high?" Ashley rolled her eyes and opened the menu.

"What's good here. I've never been here but I was told the waitress is a total California ten." Ashley said scopping the place out.

"Damn. We hired another one!" I shouted a little to loudly making the old women move seats away from Ashley.

"I hate when girls cut into pay checks. Especially hot ones." Ashley added making me blush when she winked.

"Mhm." I mumbled.

"Do you think you could get her number for me?" She quirked up and I watched her eye sparkle a little it sent a tingle down my neck and our eyes met.

"I heard she has a thing for Aiden. Sorry." I teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Eh. Her too. He's not that good in the sack. I could show her what she's missing." Ashley said staring at me.

"Oh. Not everybody wants a lesbian excursion." I spat back offeneded.

"All the girls I know." Ashley challenged.

"Not all." I said smirking at her.

"Not yet Spencer." Ashley was leaning on her elbows leaning into me.

Well.. that escalated fastly. I didn't mean to turn on sexy hungry Ashley. I didn't mean to say sexy. But she is so challgenging. When did this conversation turn serious.

"If she wants too." I said grabbing out my pen ready to stab myself.

"Oh. She wants too." Ashley said making me shake.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curious as to why she thinks I want her.

"If you know Ashley Davies you want the D."Ashley motioned her hands to her pelvis and air humped in the chair making me crack up. Thank god that tension is over.

"I got the D and it was worth it." Aiden said walking out of the back kissing Ashley on the check.

"Eh but the D just didn't want you." Ashley teased making Aiden shift uncomfortably. I snorted at his action and he snapped his head in my direction.

"So coffee Ash?" I asked casually.

"Ash?" Aiden said looking at me.

"We met." Ashley made obvious and he turned his head.

"When?" He asked nervously.

"Friday. She was practicing here." I answered for her.

"Oh. Well that's nice to knmow.. I guess." Aiden placed his hands in his pockets looking between us curiously.

"Yeah. We slept together." Ashley said straightforward making me drop a glass.

"I knew it!" Aiden jumps clapping his hands over his mouth.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked at me smiling.

"Let me tell you this Spencer is so god. She is so good. Aiden like mouth watering.. I loved the way she looked before she went down on me." Ashley said huskily making me bit my lip. STOP BITING YOUR LIP! I stopped and pretended to not looked so engrossed in Ashley's words. I turned to notice Aiden's strong boner and looked back at Ashley who was also well aware.

"God. Boys are so predictable. Really Aiden Spencer has more class then that." Ashley patted his leg.

"Down boy." She winked making me turn red.

"Oh. I was just teasing." He said playing ping-pong with us.

"Sure.." Ashley said smiling.

"What do you want?" I asked pointing to the menu.

"A coffee with some cream if you don't mind.. Um, what else.. This cresant roll loves fantastic. So does the scrabbled eggs and... OH bacon." Ashley said slamming the menu down.

I could feel my jaw unable to close.

""What Spence? I'm hungry Mamma's gotta eat" Ashley smiled making Aiden roll his eyes and walk the opposite way to customers that just walked in.

"Umm. Your grub is coming right up." I smiled and she turned her head.

"Grub?" She asked.

"Yes. Grub. Food. For the soul. Something that makes your stomach say woahh." I threw my hands in the air knocking the napkins off the table. I fumbled to grab them slamming my head on the table. I dropped my pad and scrambled all of my things of floor.

I see Ashley peak around the counter and look down on me. Smooth Spence. Real smooth. She crinkles her nose and I rise up to her. Hitting my head once more on the overhang.

"Here is your food Ash." Aiden says glaring at me. Ashley gracefully grabs her food with one hand and waits patiencely as I gain the courage to look up. She's just staring with a big smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked a little intimated by her.

"I'm so easy to fall for." Ashley said before stuffing a big helping of egg into her mouth. Kill me now.

"I'm unbalanced. You're good looks and irresistible charms don't work on me." I said sounding smitten.

"If they don't affect you then how did you notice them?" Ashley played. This girl was quick.

"That's a good question. I mean since we slept together already you think I would of noticed right?" I said making Ashley spit out her water and the lady next to her to move down two more seats. Did I seriously just say that out loud?

"You slept with whom Carlin?" Madison stood in the door frozen. Why does this always happen to me?! Why?! I can't say something dirty without someone else here.

"No one Duart!" I shouted smoothing out the creases on my apron. I love her nickname it makes her sound like a little kid.

Ashley remained frozen not looking in the direction of Madison. Why do I have a bad feeling about whats about to happen… Ash said they hated each other I just didn't know how much.

"Have you seen Aiden?" She asked.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"Well we need to talk." Madison said sitting next to Ashley. I take it she hasn't realized it's Ashley yet.. Good sign.

"That we do just not now.." I said trying to redirect her attention.

"Why Spence no one is here. What the hell happened? I walked in and you two are practically fucking. Then! Oh Then! You spilt the hell out of there like hell. It was a freaking noise compliant. So what the fuck happened?!" Madison screamed and whispered at the same time.

Ashley covered her mouth and turned to the side and began to move up and down trying not to laugh.

"I..uh well. He uh put the moves on me and I rejected him." I said glancing over at Ashley. Who was trying to avoid eye contact at any cost.

"You weren't into that?" Madison asked appauled.

"It's you're boyfriend and you're my best friend. That's gross and breaks like 80 rules." I said popping my toes. Ashley took a sip of her coffee and just waited.

"Well you didn't mind when he was sticking his tongue down your throat." Madison pipped in.

"I was drunk? Listen Mads. I am sorry. I told Aiden I wasn't into him like that and I think he took it better than you did. He came onto me." I said frustrated.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." I said bickering at her.

"Fine. I believe you . Damn. Can I have a chocolate chip cookie and a Carmel latte?" Madison says changing the topic.

"So who's bed did you wake up in yesterday morning that you HAD to call me back. I hope he was worth it." Madison teased making Ashley raise her eyebrow looking at me. Her brown eyes stared into me softly searching for something.

"Oh. Just a friend and it was worth it." I said smiling sweetly.

"God. You must like him if I can't get a name." Maddie said taking her latte in hands.

"Maddie stop prying!" I snapped embarrassed.

"Damn was he good in the sack?" Madison never stops.

"No but a great cuddler because all we did was spoon right?" I said and Ashley shook her head laughing.

Madison turns sips her coffee and smiles.

"He's a great cuddler?" Maddie asked."

Ashley rolled her eyes again hearing he. She found this conversation amusing yet annoying. I just wanted to scream Madison look to your right! But I kept it in.

"So are you going to see mister man again?" Madison asked breaking her cookie as Ashley finished her eggs.

"Stop." I said trying not to laugh at Ashley.

"No. Give me something… A name!" Madison begged. Ashley's eyes dart across the room to my face making me inhale tightly. What just happened.

"Er.. Ash." I said looking at Ashley. Ashley smirked watching Madison glowed.

"Awww Spence and Ash. That's sooo cute." Madison said before slapping a ten on the counter.

"Keep the change hotness. I'll see you later muchacho." Madison said leaning up and kissing my check.

She glared at Aiden before leaving.

I looked down at Ashley who turned back full front to see me.

"Sorry about that." I said brushing my hair behind my head.

"About her or about what a great cuddler I am." Ashley beamed.

"Both." I admitted. I had crashed at Ashley for the last couple of nights. Mom was working at the hospital late and dad was happy I was doing something other than throwing a pitty party.

"Well you can cuddle in my bed anytime hotness." Ashley winked mocking Madison.

"Call me when you're off muchacho." Ashley said slapping a 50 on the table. I looked up at her and she smiled noticing my surprise tip.

"Keep the rest for tip beautifulness." She leaned over and kissed my check lingering over my mouth for a second. I could feel my heart increase at the almost contact and it skip a beat then go back to normal when she pulled herself away from me.

"Adios." I whispered watching her leave.


	4. Chapter 4 Can I?

_**Review and Update (: Don't be scared and comment under here * inserts pointing arrow down.***_

**Spencer's POV**

"STARSHIPS ARE MEANT TO FLYY HANDS UP AND TOUCH THE SKYY!"

"Spencer?! Dinner!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I turned off my iPod blasting and wiped the sweat off my forehead. I was practicing some new moves for the cheer squad. Madison and I were practicing. Sometimes I get a little carried away. Madison was cracking up on the floor at my terrible lyrics.

Madison and I finally stopped laughing long enough to walk down stairs. Glen was already downstairs with Chelsea. We all sat at the dinner table as my parents brought out the last bowls of dinner. Family style hasn't changed since I was born. We all grabbed hands and waited for mom to start praying.

"Dear lord thanks so much for the food. I would like to take time out of your day to thank you for the beautiful world we live in and all of my children you have blessed me with... Thank you for ..."

"Girl you look good won't you back that ass up. You a fine mother fucker won't you back that ass up. Call me big daddy won't you back that ass up. Girl who are you playin' when you back that ass up..." my phone sang as I ripped my hand from Madison's and my mom's as I grabbed my phone as it kept ringing. I dropped it as I finally answered it.

"Uhh... Hello?" I asked nervously.

"Hey sexy. What you're fine ass doing tonight?" Ashley asked with music in the background. Is she drunk?

"Actually in the middle of a family dinner yourself?" I asked awkwardly excusing myself from the dinner table.

"At this kick as party thinking I need my wing whomannn." Ashley teased flirtatiously making me roll my eyes.

"You have enough skill to you Ash. You don't need me." I teased.

Ashley and I had hung out every single day since we met. It was pretty amazing to have a new best friend. She was so much different yet she felt so important. She had barely been in my life yet I knew she was important.

"Oh. Spence the things you think." She flirted back.

"What should I be thinking at your drunken calls?" I spat back.

"I am so not drunk." Ashley replied.

I didn't answer her.

"Okay I'm a little tipsy." She said.

"What I thought." I smiled.

"Please Spence…" She begged.

"Ash... I don't know." I said looking back at my impatient family members eating.

"I'll have sex with you." She said.

"Oh. Sure. That's exactly what I want."

"Oh. Trust me I know." I could feel her gaze on me. That intense glare she gives when it makes you double think...

Why did we do this tease then become serious... It was very… intriguing... confusing... overwhelming... and I found myself liking it more every time.

"Fine give me an hour then text me the address." I gave in.

"So you do want the sex..." Ashley's voice trailed.

"No!" I yelled making someone dropping a spoon.

"It's what all the pretty ones say." She teased.

"Awhh. You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Nope."

"That's not what you just said."

"I lied."

"So you think I'm ugly?"

"Nope. I think your stunning."

"Is that so?"

"Always."

I blushed and smiled.

"See you in an hour." I said before hanging up.

I walked back over to the table at my impatient mother and she eyed me.

"Who was that?" Madison asked not hearing Ashley's extremely embrassassing ringtone.

"A friend I had met a couple weeks ago. She's pretty cool. We've chilled a couple times." I announced acting nonchaleant.

"Oh. Honey that's great! What's her name?" My dad asked.

"Ashley." I said hoping no last name came into play.. I know her and Madison have a lot of beef. Ashley refuses to talk about it. I know it has something to do with Aiden. Chelsea looked up like the name was familiar and Glen looked at her. Madison's eyes squinted as she stopped chewing.

"What's her last name?" Madison said with a hint of curiousity. DAMN IT.

"I don't rememeber. It was something I can't rememeber." I said forking my mashed potatoes."

"How'd you guys met?" My mother asked irratitiated. She's so pushy.

"The La'mours." I took a spoonful of potatoes and green beans.

"Oh. She a regular?" My dad asked.

"Now she is . She'll come in and talk to me sometimes if it's a slow day. She's sweet. I like her a lot." I said smiling innocently. I feel like I'm being interagated. Do they normally ask this questions about friends? Or am I just really cautious because Ashley is well. . . Ashley.

"Hm. Have I seen her in there?" Maddie asked looking at me. She is normally at the shop a lot too.

"Probably. I don't know if you guys are ever there together. I'll introduce you." I smiled at her reassuring my best friend.

"Maybe we can all chill or something if she's cool. Does she go to our school?" Maddie asked.

"I think." I said looking away.

"Okay. I've probably met her just haven't made a connection yet. Oh well." Madison smiled taking one more bite of her steak before looking at the time. She chugged her water and looked at all of us.

"Well. I have to get going. My parents wanted to catch a movie and I have to go with so. I will see all of you guys later." She smiled before excusing herself and walking out the front door.

I looked at the time and felt the anxiety build up I hated asking to leave.. It made me feel guilty.

"So mom dad.. Do you guys care if I go over to Ashley's for a little bit?" I asked looking around Glen shrugged and dad just nodded his head.

"Go head sweetie." Dad said inbetween chewing his steak.

"Are you staying over or coming home?" Mom asked.

"Probably staying over." Said looking at the time again.

"Okay. What are you girls doing?" My mom seemed questioning. WHY SO MANY QUESTIONS? This is really starting to annoy me. I just want to go see Ashley. Damn.

"Watching a movie and just talking you know girl stuff." I shrugged like it was no big deal. Mom quirked her mouth and looked at me long and hard.

"Okay. Just be home by 10. We have mass in the morning." She said.

I smiled at her. Thank god she was letting me leave. I got up and walked to the door as I grabbed my keys off the table my mother called my name I looked back at her.

"hmm?"

"Please change the ringtone. I find it extremely inapportiate." My mother said sternly. I felt my face turn bright red foretting Ashley changed it to Drake.. I would have to tell her when I saw her she'd find it hilarious. As I got in the car. I had the address and put it into my phone navigator. It wasn't far away at all. I drove to a club and called Ash when I got there. She walked out side and waved me down. I smiled walking up to her then stopped and felt my eyes go huge. She was wearing ripped bleached jeans a black belly shirt with neon paint all over her abs and face and was barefoot. It sent a tingle down my spine. Well damn.. She looks good.

She walked up to me and smiled.

"Spence?" She snapped her fingers in my face bring my attention from her abs to her face.

"Yeah?" I asked causing her to snort slightly.

"I said you look good." She smiled.

"I look terrible compared to you." I said looking down at my skinny jeans and blue neon tang top. She rolled her eyes.

"Compared to me everyone looks terrible. Don't beat yourself up to much." Ashley nodged me. I slapped her arm playfully and she laughed again.

"What? It's true. I mean look at me?" Ashley began to spin in a circle wiggling her body. I looked at her but for a mini second. I was just curious that's all.

"Whatever. What is this place?" I asked looking at the old warehouse.

"A cool kid club." Ashley shrugged.

"Oh. Then why are you here?" I asked.

Ashley hit me making me laugh.

"Were even." She replied at me rubbing my now sore arm.

"But you hit harder!" I said trying to swing at her again and she ducked making me swirl and fall into her. She caught me and smiled. I felt myself blush as she stood me up on my two feet I never use.

"So it's a neon party or something like that. I have a couple friends in college that throw this traditional party. It's fun join in little warrior." She teased. I rolled my eyes and began to walk inside. There was loud music and ropes hanging with dripping paint. There was a live video feed showing of the party. It was so cool. It was projected on the walls and shimmed on each one. I saw Ashley on the screen and she waved making me smile. Ashley grabbed shots from somewhere and handed me one. I looked at he unsure and she tilted her head back took hers and hit the bottom of mine as I raised it to my mouth.

"Jello shots?" I asked only tasting the Vodka.

"I have no fucking idea." Ashley smiled.

I looked on stage to see people banging drums and paint flying.

"Did you do that?" I asked looking at her.

She shook her head no.

Then I looked around to see people throwing paint and then a mini pool filled of it.

"Did you do that?" I asked seeing two girls wrestling in it and guys cheering them on.

Ashley shook her head yes and bit her lip. That was kind of hot.

I smiled back at her. Then my smile dropped as I watched a pair of hands wrap around Ashley's waist.. Her tanned waist. There was a brunette girl over her shoulder.

"Where'd you go? I was looking for you." She said whinning.

Ashley held the girl and smiled back at her.

"I went to get a friend here." Ashley smiled at me.

"Kyla this is Spencer. Spencer this is Kyla my sister." I exhaled and smiled at the girl and held my hand out to be surprised by a big smile. Kyla seemed really friendly. Ashley cracked up before I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's so nice to see you!" Kyla said grabbing my face.

"It's nice to met you two." I said giggling.

"Well. I am going to find Aiden. I'll see you two later!" She said hitting the bottom of Ashley's chin. I smiled nervously at that.

"She's harmless." Ashley said in my ear. I didn't realized she'd moved.

"I figured." I Said looking down.

"You alright?" Ashley asked concerned.

"Yeah. Peachy." Why was I so mad sounding.

"You're not jealous are you little Spencey." Ashley teased poking my stomach.

I felt my face go red.

"Oh god you were." Ashley said realizing the same time I was kind of jealous.

I turned to leave embarrassed and I felt Ashley stop me.

"Don't go Spence. It's no big deal." Ashley said her hand in mine. Her hand was warm and fingers felt amazing interlocked in mine. I didn't want to look at her. I didn't know why I felt jealous. I shouldn't I mean Ashley can date who ever she wants she's single and gay. I'm not gay. I like boys with penises. A lot of girls do. Normal girls do. Not that gay people aren't normal. Ashley is normal. But me being normal has nothing to do with Ashley being gay or me being jealous. I was just straight jealous. That doesn't make sense.

"Spencer don't think about it your heads about to explode." Ashley said thumbing my head. I turned into her touch and blushed again. I felt calm again. Ashley says its fine so it's fine. I'm glad Kyla left to find Aiden. It made time with Ashley feel super important now. Wait Aiden's here?

"Yes. Aiden is here." Ashley reassured.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" I asked.

"Because you just registered everything after you freaked out." Ashley smiled.

"Why is he.."

"Kyla and him are together. Madison broke up with him a couple days ago. They'd been talking. I don't know Aiden's a man whore." Ashley shrugged. This made me laugh.

"Can I?" I asked looking up at the drums. Ashley smiled and laughed and pulled me up there. We both grabbed a pair of sticks and just started banging the drums. The paint was flying everywhere. It was on me and on her. Ashley ran over and started to hit my drum getting me more dirty as she laughed wickedly as I went to cover my face. It was too late there was a bunch of orange, blue, and green paint covering my body. Ashley smiled as I tried to fling some at her and ended up hitting myself.

I waved my hands giving up soon after to be greeted by a bear hug. Ashley had her arms around my body smearing her paint on me. I felt my heart escalate as I felt our bodies touch. I didn't notice my shirt had rolled up exposing my skin. I felt her skin on mine and I felt on fire. It was like this addiction I was in need of. I squeeze harder wanting more and felt Ashley's breathe hitch. I didn't want to pull away. Her body started to shake slightly holding mine. She was shivering to our touch. Holy shit this felt good. She felt good against me. I smelled her and felt my eyes go back into my head. She smelled like something you can only dream of. It set me crazy. I somehow found myself wrapping my hands around her neck and pulling her out of our hug. I smiled deeply at her and she smiled nervously. What was she thinking?

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked smiling. Ashley just nodded as we walked into the mix of people. It smelled like sweat and sex. I crinkled my nose and felt a tingle as I could feel Ashley move right behind me. I turned around faceing her and drapped my hands around her neck as I began to sway my hips with Ashley at first we were kind of distant but as the songs mushed together we connected. I felt her tease me sometimes grinding herself into me and other barely touching. I wanted more of her feeling so limited. This girl was right infront of me but it wasn't good enough for me. I stepped closer to her and she stepped back I squinted and she giggled.

"Tease." I mouthed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know." She winked as the strobe lights danced across her body. I felt my neck get sweaty and went to put it back to feel Ashley's hands go through my hair placing it over my head in a quick movement. I smiled at her again spun around in a circle letting our hips connect every time the beat dropped. The girl seemed to enjoy it so I did it again and again, until Ashley grabbed my waist and held it on hers. She grinded hand and deep. Do it again I thought aching for her feeling again. She repeated it this time sticking her leg in-between mine. The floor filled more and more making us become closer and there was no possible space between us. My head was by her ear and I felt her leg teasing my core playfully. She began to speed up her leg making me become hot and flustered before I knew it I began to moan into her neck feeling the pleasures she left me. Oh god she feels good. I felt Ashley wrap her arms around my lower back slightly rubbing the upper part of my ass and I moaned again. I hoped she couldn't hear me moan but she just felt so good against me.

One of her hands trailed down and cupped my ass slightly squeazing it making me inhale my breath. I felt Ashley's even breath on my shoulder and I began to wonder if it was actually her touching me. She seemed so calm and unaffected by it. Does she feel what I feel right now or am I fantazing about this.

"Oh trust me. I feel it too Spence." She whispered huskily in my ear. I froze hearing her voice. It felt like so long ever since I had. I missed it. I wanted to her hear again. I felt Ashleys other hand travel to my front and freely grope my breasts. I'm sure she could feel my erect nipples through my shirt. I was a liitle more than turned on by this point. Her hand began to travel down towards my pants. I flexed my stomach and she paused.

"If I'm pushing it just say so." She said into my ear. I don't think anyone notices us right now. I nodded my head no.

"Keep going." I begged. I had an urge to feel her. A need that may go away if she just touched me once. I was more than curious as to how her soft hands would feel on me. Ashley took my earlope her teeth and scraped it making me moan and arch into her. Ashley's hand trailed lower her fingertips barely inside my jeans. I still felt her leg rubbing against my core. I wasn't sure if Ashley knew how wet I was. But I had a feeling she knew I was wet. Her fingers tip toped over my bald surface and I felt her fingers begin to slowly part my lips. Her tips were running over my burning clit. She didn't move to pleasure yet. She was waiting for my permission. I nodded into her shoulder when her fingers took my clit inbetween.

"Hey Ash. I'm about to head out. Do you want a ride or you two going to stay longer?" Kyla said walking between us. Ashley with drawled her fingers from my pants as I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in and my body relaxed. I could now see Ashley's face it didn't show any emotion. I turned my head so Kyla couldn't see how embarrassed I really was.

"We are gonna be back in a little bit." Ashley said to Kyla before looking back at me. She turned my face so she could see it and gave me a reassuring smile as I just looked at her. I was too shocked to say anything. What the hell was I thinking? I was about to let one of my best friends have sex with me in the middle of a party with people around. It was an in the moment thing. I mean it had to have been. We were dancing and she was so sexy the way she touched me. It was like she could read all of my pleasure points without going for a test drive first.. I stopped dancing and felt Ashley bring me outside the warehouse. We were on the beach and began to walk. It was silent and our hands were still connected. I wanted to say something. I just didn't know what.

"Look. I want to apologize for that inside. I am a little tipsy and I know you're straight. I was having fun and it got the best of me. I'm really sorry if that fucked up our friendship. I'm not trying to get in your pants not that getting in your pants would be a bad thing I mean I'd be honored. I mean you're gorgeous and I find you attractive but I mean I don't like you like that. I mean I do but you don't so I don't you know. And.." I turned around and just started laughing.

"Ash. Calm down. You weren't doing anything wrong I told you too. We were horny. It happens. No big deal okay?" I smiled at her this eased her nerves. I could still feel my core throbbing for her.. I mean Ash.. If you did try and fuck me on this beach right now I wouldn't stop you.

"You say it like it's past tense." Ashley teases.

"You still want all this?!" I said shimming at her.

Ashley smiled nervously and looked towards the ocean.

"Oh you really do.." I realized Ashley likes me more than she leads on.

"Ashley wants to hold me." I teased and she hit my arm.

"She wants to hold me. Hug me and care for me." I sang song.

Ashley just giggled.

"Kiss me and marry me." I teased and Ashley shook her head still laughing.

"Ashley wants to touch me kiss and fuck me." I kept singing getting close.

Ashley stopped laughing and I grabbed her arm.

"You want my sexy body." I said in her face and she rolled her eyes at me. I grabbed her face to keep her from looking away. I wanted her attention. I needed her attention.

"Does this turn you on Miss. Spencer loving Davies?" I asked biting my lip and she nodded.

"What about this?" I asked stepping closer. What am I doing? It's like she's possessed me or something.

She nodded her head again. I felt my throat go dry looking at her. Shit what am I doing. I took my hair down and shook it loose as I draped my hands around her neck again. I felt the electricity began to pulse again and let go once I felt it. I began walking.

"Oh. You don't even get to do that." Ashley said turning me around. I felt nervous and she could tell.

"You were just as horny as me." She sang song. I felt a blush coming on.

"Jealous girls kind of turn me on." She said staring at me.

"Is that so?" I teased trying to the tables.

"Oh yeah. Spencer because You wanted to hold me." She sang mocking me.

"Hug me and care for me. Kiss me and marry me." Ashley sang in my face swaying her hips to my beat.

I just blushed harder.

"You want to touch me kiss me and fuck me." Ashley repeated. I just shook my head trying not to look her in the eyes for her to see how true it was. It got silent and I looked at her and she knew her eyes got big then narrowed.

"So Miss. Ashley Loving Carlin. Does this turn you on?" She asked as she stepped closer putting her legs in-between mine and grinding into my hips. All I could do was nod.

"And this?" Ashley said groping my butt and squeezing my breasts as I whimpered into her hot touch.

"Especially this." Ashley said as she took my ear in her mouth and kissed my neck. I moaned at the contact and grinded into her. I felt my knees go weak but her touch and she held me up. I can't take this sexual tension anymore. I felt her pull away and she giggled. She couldn't handle being so close to me without doing anything. I could see it in her eyes. When I played with her I couldn't take it and when she played with me she couldn't take it.

"Hey Ash." I said as I took her hand.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I felt her looking at my lips and I looking at her face studying every inch of it. She was so beautiful. It's like the more I look at her the more attracted I am to her. I wanted to be that close again. I wanted to feel her hand in mine. I wanted it all.. but why? I have never been with a girl before yet wanted some much from Ashley it was like something I had never felt before.

"Can I borrow clothes in the morning? I have church and I don't feel like explaining to my mom that when we watch movies we throw paint too." I said and Ashley laughed and I felt the humor leave my lungs with hers.

"Sure. Whatever you need. I'll be here." She said and I kissed her check and froze almost leaning in and catching her lips. I stopped myself as I pulled away and smiled.

"You're.." My voice stopped as I looked up at Ashley's house. What the hell.

Ashley's eyes found my stare and followed it. Her facial expression changed.

"I think Madison found out why Aiden dumped her." She said looking at me.

I think Madison is about to find out about my new friend. OH JOY.


	5. Chapter 5 Pieces of Her

_**So I wrote this intending for something else to happened in the beginning and because my mind was changed by someone … I changed the ending a little bit so those who like it can make a shout out to Sarah(:**_

_**Even if something bad happens and you lose someone,**_

_**Someone else will be waiting for you, so they can pick up the pieces of your broken heart.**_

**Spencer's POV**

Ashley pointed to the back stair case trying to get me to walk up them. Madison was screaming in the front room with Kyla frightened and Aiden shirtless between them. I began to walk up the stairs to stop once Ashley walked to the front.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Ashley growl.

"I forgot the slut lived here." Madison laugh was high pitch as she shorted to herself.

"That's not what I asked." Ashley replied unamused.

"Ashley. Clearly you know why I am here stop fooling yourself." Madison spat back.

"Madison clearly Aiden has lost interest in you. He's with Kyla now please leave respectfully before I drag you out by you fucking hair." Ashley puffed. I looked over the railing and saw Ashley was in full defense mode.

"Aiden. Is that what you want me to just leave?" Madison said begging her tone broke my heart.

"Madison it's over I'm sorry." Aiden looked over at Kyla would was almost in tears.

"Fuck this. This is just stupid." Kyla took Aiden by the hand and left Ashley and Madison. Aiden and Kyla started towards me and saw me hiding behind the staircase. Aiden started laughing and Kyla covered his mouth. I looked over to see Ashley and Madison looking our direction and I swung my head back bouncing it off the wood. Kyla and Aiden snickered as they traveled up the stairs. Aiden winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. Kyla playfully swung at his arm and gave me a warm smile.

"Who the fuck is that Ashley? You have a new play thing?" Madison teased beginning to walk this way. Ashley stopped in front of her. I felt my body tense up hearing footsteps. I wanted to run out of the house but Ashley made me feel safe enough to stay.

"Not a play thing and Madison that's none of your business." Ashley pushed Madison back.

"Oh. Ashley does she know about all the notches already in your headboard?" I didn't have to look to know Ashley was furious.

"Honey! You're just another trophy on the sluts shelf!" I head Madison's voice raise trying to get my attention.

"Does she know about all of your charming games you put on just to get her in bed?"

"Just leave." Ashley was trying her hardest to remain calm but her tone was distant. Madison had hit a nerve. It hit my gut and I felt nervous. Her games? Ashley isn't playing games with me is she? I mean the warehouse.. the intense dancing the beach… I felt my body heat up remembering Ashley's silky smooth skin sliding up against my core and stomach grinding into my waist to be interrupted by their continuous banter. Ashley didn't lie when she said they weren't friends anymore. But why?

"I find you disgusting Ashley. She's probably straight and you are trying to get into her pants. Save yourself some time and just let her go before you ruin her life and.."

Slap.

I heard a hard slap across and looked over the railing to see Madison holding her face in pain.

"Get the fuck outside my house now." Ashley unleashed dangerously making both Madison and I jump. Madison grabbed something off the floor and began to walk out. I was staring at the bottom of the steps to see Ashley's feet. She lifted my chin up. I didn't resist as I looked at her. I felt so many things right now most of all confused. She was so sincere on the beach not pushy, but was Madison right was I just another trophy? Did I honestly count to her? I mean I felt this pull towards her maybe it was curiosity…

No. I am straight. Ashley is just a friend so her sex life doesn't involve me but I got jealous knowing that she had a high record in her books and I'm so inexperienced. What if something happens and I'm bad then she tells me to stop and leave? I don't want to have sex with her or be with her.. I mean I kind of want to but she was just so..

"Spencer, Will you look at me please?" I cocked my head up to look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was slightly crying her voice cracked at my name. I felt so selfish. I was thinking about me in this situation were Ashley was insulted. I should be here for her not worrying about if she was going to put the moves on me. I was being a horrible friend. I grabbed Ashley and pulled her into a hug. She was kneeling in my arms and began to sob slightly. She was normally so strong and independent, seeing her like this tugged at my heart. I held her tighter as she began to shake. I pulled her up as I stood up and somehow swung her in my arms. Surprisingly, I could hold her in my arms firmly without dropping her. She wasn't heavy; I just didn't think I was just that strong. I felt her soft arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer. Her body's heat was directed in mine and this moment I felt like I understood all of her feelings without trying. It was a resilient connection I've never had with anyone it wasn't uncomfortable but had a special out of this world feeling.

I walked through Ashley's room and laid her on the bed. I snuggled into her neck and let her sob into my neck. I was quiet and wanted her to feel comforted. I didn't want to force anything if she wasn't okay. I don't know how long I held her but it felt torturous. She was still shaking and slowly stopped. I could tell she was fatigued from her crying. Eventually she stopped crying and I pulled her chin up and made her look at me. I wanted to read her thoughts without asking her. She blinked slowly and her brown eyes lightened into almost a different color. They sparkled and had thing pow to them. I felt air get caught in my throat at the closeness we had between each other. I could feel her breath on my lips and her eyes were an eyelash away. My hands found place on her neck and I could resist the urge anymore I leaned forward and held her in place. Ashley didn't flinch or move until our noses touched. I watched as she closed her eyes. I went down and I covered her mouth with mine. If I was going to do this I was going to make it count.

At first our lips touched and nothing else around me had motion. I felt everything stop. I stopped breathing and could heart my pulse freeze feeling Ashley's lips on mine. She wrapped her arms around my waist and brought me closer. I parted my lips a little to create more space for her. I was pleasantly surprised to feel her tongue graze my bottom lip. It was soft and slithered into my mouth and found mine. I touched my tongue shyly with hers and a firework went through me making my heart start up again. My legs intertwined with hers and she constricted herself so she was fully engrossed with me. My hips connected with hers in a rubbing sensation. I ran my fingers up her jaw pulling her into me. I needed more of her it was something so new but I don't think it could get old.

It began to heat up as she bit my lip and I moaned surprising me into her. She drug her nails up and down my back making my hormones race. Her mouth fit flawlessly over mine and I didn't want to release from this honestly earth racing moment. I couldn't help myself from rolling on top of her straddling her waist pulling her up into me. Her breasts smashed against mine and my lungs burst as I began to take control of the kiss fighting her for dominance. I felt her teeth grazing mine and my tongue and my body's would no longer listen to me trying to hold myself up as I slammed her down back on her bed collapsing from not being able to breath.

I laid on top of Ashley's breasts and I felt them rising and falling. It was completely silent I felt Ashley's hands hesitantly stroke my hair back off my face. I nuzzled into her and I looked up. Her face conflicted happiness, guilt, and worrisome.

I felt a rush of emotions over take me looking at her and I began to cry. Ashley confusingly held me and then pulled me up so I sobbed onto her chest.

"Spence.. What's wrong bab.. I mean damn. Can you talk to me?" She asked sweetly stumbling over giving me a pet name.

I wiped my tear and looked up at her.

"What was that?" I asked in-between my tears.

"A kiss?" Ashley asked confused just as I was.

"I mean I know but did you feel it?" I asked holding my chest in place of where my heart is. Ashley's hands. Her hands were sweaty and she was nervous. My heart leaped at her.

"Spencer, I would have been an idiot not to feel that." Ashley whispered. I felt myself slightly smile at her. This made her nose crinkle and reach her eyes.

"I've never done this before." I admitted shyly.

"Niether have I."

I looked up at her with disbelieve and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant the relationship. I've done stuff before. I mean it's different with different people Spence but I mean it's different with guys too you know so don't be too worried." She smiled and I felt my checks blush as I turned my head.

"Wait. You've done it before right.." Her voice trailed off.

"Not exactly." I said trying to shallow my words.

"Wait. What?" Ashley said not comprehending.

I felt the heat from my core soon reach my face as it reddened and I turned my head mumbling hoping this moment would just be over.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" She asked making me blush even harder.

"Imavirgin." Slurred together and I saw Ashley smile get bigger why is she smiling at my inexperience.

"Really that's so cute." She teased.

"Oh my god. Ew. No. I just didn't find anyone I wanted to do it with. I just think it's for someone.." I croaked out smiling embarrassed.

"Someone…" Ashley said twirling my hair.

"Special." I said looking down.

"My first time was special we weren't inlove but it was special." She said playing with my roots. My curiousity kicked in.

"Tell me." I was all hers.

"Okay. Well there was this girl named Maggie. She was Madison's other best friend. We used to go out and party together or whatever. One night… Maggie and I met up and we danced and drank and had a fun night. I thought she was flirting with me but I kept it in. I was just newly single and Madison was busy when I needed her so Maggie came to my rescue. Then she took me home. At first I was really nervous but when we kissed it just transformed me as a person. I mean it was so sensual and gentle. It wasn't rushed or just for one person's benefit. Her goal was to please me and make me feel beyond beautiful. I'd never been touched like that before. She helped me and guided me on what to do and how to read a woman. I was so turned on the first time I touched her it was so new and sexy and addicting. When I woke up she was gone. I laid in bed all day thinking it could have been just a dream but I knew it wasn't. I felt like a different person. I was myself for the first time since I was born. There was no front no mask, I was vulnerable."

Ashley paused and took a deep breath.

"I called her in the morning and she was in tears because she was so scared I was going to tell people. I told her I wasn't and it happened. It was no big deal. She told me she was gay and I knew I was too. The words felt right and I knew deep down in my heart I was. We decided to not be together but hook up and get ready for the real world. I became very found of her and we ended being more than just friends. We were never together together because we feared if we did then we'd have to tell people. One day I woke up and wrote this love letter to her. I wanted her to know I was ready for the world to know I wanted to be with her. I told her I needed to see her and to come over."

Ashley took another breath this one more shaky than the last. I held her hand more nervous.

"She never showed. I cried and balled my eyes out because I knew something terrible was going to happen tomorrow. I knew the letter crossed the line. I thought about committing suicide so no one could get the best of me. Before I could there was a knock at the door and I thought it was Maggie. I ran and opened the door to be surprised to be by a police officer. Maggie was killed coming over to see me. She died wearing my favorite sweatshirt and had two notes in her pocket my original one and the one she wrote back."

Ashley rolled over in her nightstand and pulled out a paper and handed it to me. I rolled it

_Ashley, _

_I've been waiting to tell you something for the longest time. I love you, I want it all. I want this and not just this I want you. I've been fooling myself by calling you a friend when you are so much more to me than that. I'm scared to tell other people though. I want to be together. I just don't know if I want the world to know yet but I do know that eventually they will. Promise to never leave me to fend for myself and I promise to never break your heart._

_Maggie._

"I refused to go to school. I was broken. We were going to be together you know but… yeah. Madison came over after school to hand me my stuff. I was in the shower and when I walked out she was reading the note I wrote Maggie. She was disgusted and told me someone like Maggie would never love me. She was pissed knowing that Maggie indeed was going to come over to see me before she died so she blamed me for her death and part of it was my fault. Then she informed me that my left overs tasted better without me in it. She and Aiden became public and she told everyone I was gay." Ashley finished looking up at me.

Her face was twisted with pain and memories flooded her eyes. I could see every detail of her story with each word. She spoke of truth and something entirely dismantling and traumatizing. She was broken and I felt the need to pick up the pieces of her heart. She had so much that needed to be healed and every moment we waited looking at each other the more I felt like I was helping her.

"I know you're really scared Spence and I'm not telling you what to do but I like you and I mean really like you. A lot. I know it's blunt but if you want to remain friends it's going to kill me but I wouldn't force you into anything else. I want to discover this and find out what this is." Ashley said placing her hand over my heart. I could feel the tears coming on again but they were tears of joy. I leaned into Ashley's mouth and kissed the surface of her nose.

"Ashley I don't need to discover what this is because I know. This is new to me but I feel like you're something I would like to take a risk on." My mind and words were perfectly intone with my heart.

Ashley's face lit up and she smiled at me.

I cuddled into her and we just lay there it didn't take long for my thoughts to finally kick in.

I'm dating Ashley Davies and I want to date Ashley Davies. Maybe my curiosity towards her was more than just curiosity. Yes, I find her attractive and do nothing but think about her all the time. She means more to me than anyone else ever has so why not be with Ashley Davies?

Oh god.

Madison.

Oh god.

My mom.

Oh god.

Oh god.

What the hell was I thinking? I just jumped into it. I didn't think about it what if Madison finds out and tries to hurt Ashley more. She isn't taking me away from her she's just giving me her. I like Ashley when she gives me her it's something no one else has. But shit, if my mom finds out then she won't approve. I was stressing out and could feel myself began to sweat. I felt Ashley's arm wrap around me and hold me. I felt at ease even in her sleep she could comfort me. I heard her snore and it brought me back to reality. I am dating Ashley Davies and I've never been so proud before. Even with all the worries of everything else around us nothing else mattered right now then her.


	6. Chapter 6 Something Special

_Howdy(: so hi, another update. I love reviews. Sorry my updates are becoming slowly, I've just been busy with some important things so I ask of you to be patient (: I hope you enjoy. Review and update!_

**Spencer's POV**

"Oh my god Ash!" I shouted holding my new girlfriends hand. We slowly walked through a dirt path and I saw the Hollywood sign. I smiled at her and tighten my grip. Her hands were soft and safe. It was a little chilly so I had a jacket of hers over me. It smelled like her and my heart wouldn't resist the thumping sensation over and over again.

"I'd hope you'd like it." She whispered and kissed my check. I nuzzled into her lips. I sighed hearing her smile. We walked up behind it and I looked behind us at the gate we clearly ignored. There was a little wooden patio behind the sign.

"How'd you find this place?" I said looking over at her eyes lit up in wonder.

"My dad wrote his first song here and it's where I said my first words." Ashley said proudly.

"Star at heart huh." I said turning her in my arms. She looked gorgeous.

"I hope this isn't a bad first date." Ashley said embrassassed.

"No. Ash this is perfect. You're perfect." I said letting the words escape my head. Ashley looked touched as she awhed silently.

Ashley swung her bag over her shoulder as we walked up to the wooden patio. She unfolded a sleeping bag and laid it flat with big comforters. I told my mom that I was going to be out for the night.

"Where do you want me to put the pillows?" I asked smiling up at her. She shrugged and I dropped them and she jumped. I laughed and she tackled me to the pillows. They were soft but she felt softer. Her touch sent a burning sensation down my stomach into a place that lit up because of her. She could tell when I was in the mood. She read me better than I understood myself. Sometimes I wondered if she could read my mind.

"I can." She smiled into my mouth and I flinched back.

"What?" I asked surprised.

She just smiled and kissed me again. God she felt amazing. Her soft lips on mine and body crashing into mine as she lay ontop of me. I felt my body blend and unfold in her grasps as she left me into a sitting position. I wanted her. I needed her touch. I felt desperate for closure. Ashley separated from my mouth and smiled.

"Let's eat I don't want you to get hungry." She said not getting off of my lap. I was okay if she sat there forever. I was a little hungry but not for any kind of buyable food. I wanted Ashley. Ashley smirked at this and I felt my face blush. Could she really read my thoughts.

"Close your eye." She whispered into my mouth to be treated by a cold texture. I let my teeth crash as I tasted white chocoloate covered strawberries. The food seduction its self. I moaned feeling Ashley wipe the side of my mouth off with her tongue.

"I was right." She said. I didn't have to open my eyes to tell she was smilng.

"About?"

"How you make everything taste better." Ashley said kissing the corner of my mouth making me giggle her soft skin tickled me. I turned my face to catch her lips but she backed away.

"No." She demanded. "Open." She said again feeding me more strawberries.

"Ash. You do know that dessert isn't dinner." I said laughing as I spit a little out on Ashley check making her lick mine.

"Well, this isn't dessert. I have something else I want to let you eat." I gluped her tone dug deep and under my skin.

"Oh." Was all I had the courage to muster up.

Ashley had been amazing the last month. We'd been secretly together since the end of june and july was flying by. She never pressured me into anything and was so understanding. I hadn't brought her around to the house yet. I was a little nervous as to what would happen. I didn't want to lose her or have her hurt. Madison and I had been getting more distant. Ever since I saw her make Ashley cry I didn't want anything to do with her. It also scared me that she had so much on Ashley. I wouldn't want it to ruin us. We were in the fragile getting to know each other more state. We were begging to open up and talk about real things. We talked about future and past relationships. It amazed me on how shitty her life had been. Her mom is absent and her dad is thee Raife Davies who is more than absent. I knew this was special. Ashley surprised me tonight by taking me on a "real" date. We'd gone to the movies once or twice and dinner but it wasn't as coupley as now. This felt right at home.

"Can I ask you something?" She said her voice was hard to read.

"Anything."

"Does this scare you?" She said.

"The height?" I asked avoided the question and she narrowed her eyes and began to move off. I grabbed her and kept her on top of me.

"Yes, but it's good because you are something I care about. I normally don't have this attachment but Ash. This is too good to be true. I'm scared you are going to leave me or get mad because I haven't come out yet. I know it sucks that I can only look at your hand in public and now be able to hold it or you like I am now. I want to but I'm nervous if something bad happens what will happen with me? I know it's selfish but I don't want you hurt either." I said my voice almost cracking.

"Spencer baby. It's okay. I'm scared too. You are nothing short of amazing."

"Ash being with you is easier than a piece of cake." I said kissing her mouth. It was intimate and gentle. I felt Ashley's hands met my hair and tug my neck back slightly. She nippled marking me as hers. I moaned as her teeth grazed my skin and I inhaled unable to exhale. I forced her down. Ashley's eyes focused on my face. I palmed her breasts as I leaned into her. My heart increased as I felt nothing or saw anything but Ashley. Her brown eyes calmed me as I hovered and took in her scent humming to myself. I found her lips and brought her whole hearted into me. I needed more. I felt Ashley push me off.

"Ash." I whinned.

"Spence as much as I want to you know. I don't want to take it away from you either. It's special and I want it to be special for you. I don't want you to regret it or think I took advantage of your innocence. I know I would be privileged but this isn't something you do just to check off." Ashley was sincere and held me at a distance to let me think.

"Ashley. I don't want to do this." I said leaning up her face was a little hurt as she tried to sit up but I smiled and pushed my lips back on hers and looked back at her surprised.

"You didn't let me finish. Ashley you are special to me. I don't want to do this. I want this to be with you. It's not to get it over with. You mean the world to me and I just needed you to know that." I kissed her forehead as she smiled.

We were both nervous. I watched the Hollywood light shine down on her face as her eyes looked me up and down. We kissed again but this time it was different. We both knew this was the first kiss of new chapters. Ashley's hands found my hair and pulled me closer. I heard her rasps out a moan making my nipples go hard against hers and our tongues met. It was slow and sensual feeling washing over us. I had never felt so exposed and saw raw before. Her touch froze me yet set me free. She took the him of my shirt and began to roll it asking permission and I shook my head as it went over and I looked into her honey brown eyes. They glistened not with the want Aiden had or the desire Jake yearned it was care. She saw me as something other than an object. I mattered. I smiled shyly as she bit her lip looking at my purple bra. My hands shook as I reached for her shirt and she giggled as I hit her eye pulling it over. I looked down and felt my underwear fill with liquid. As her body glistened perfectly. I licked my lips preparing for hers. I felt her hands carefully undo my belt and she slowly took it off building antipication. I reached for her button of her denium skirt and she arched forward helping take it off. I slid it off stepping out of my jeans half naked looking down at my stunning girlfriend. I slowly slid onto her kissing her bellybutton first.

I smiled into her skin hearing a moan of pleasure. I didn't know what I was doing but by the way Ashley reacted I knew something was going well. Ashley took my face and brought it back into hers and we kissed again. It was heated and full of passion. Her tongue exploded against mine and drew patterns I would remember forever. I moaned into her mouth as her hands traced my ribs and pulled at the clasps of my bra. I grasps as the air surrounded my naked body. I shivered not from the cold air but Ashley's hands palming me against myself. I twirled as she pinched slightly and tugged at my nipples. My lips found her neck as she discovered my breasts more. Her mouth found them following her hands and I bit down on her neck as she twirled my breasts in her mouth. I felt my body buck into her. I was so dizzy and high off of this feeling. This connection it was unbreakable. Ashley moaned into my chest as I fluided my panties with precum again. I was wet and drenched for her. My eyes dug into my sockets as she laid me down taking off her bra in a swift movement. Our breasts touch and we groaned together. Her body's heat was radiating off of mine. I found her neck. It smelled like her. I sucked and licked as she nippled on my earlope. I was drooling watching her go lower slowly kissing every inch of me. She marked me as hers, claiming my body as hers. I wasn't complaining. She could do anything to me and I would be waiting with open arms. I sucked in my stomach as her tongue dipped into it. I moaned slightly as she brought her tongue lower. She reached my underwear and I'm sure she could smell my arousal. I nodded fast and she giggled a little bit. She kissed my inner thighs and I felt my legs shake as the anticipation grew. Today I wore a matching purple thong, a light lace covering my hole.

I watched as Ashley loped her tongue around the string and pull it off of my body slowly and patiently off each leg. It was in her mouth and she smiled as I moaned looking at her skills. She was so hot possessing my body. She laid my underwear on the ground somewhere and looked down at me. Her eyes went dark and glossed over and her mouth parted. I watched her chest rise as she watched me from her knees. She went down and kissed the inside of my thighs again and I held my breath waiting for her to take me.

"Are you ready?" She asked and I nodded. I closed my eyes and felt a shadow and saw her eyes over mine.

"I want to see you." She said and I felt her fingers trace over my folds and I whimpered to her touch. Her kissed my jaw and slowly slid her first finger into me. It was different feeling that I expected. It made me feeling whole. Ashley watched as my eyes locked onto hers. I felt her pull out again and go back in. This time a little faster and a little deeper. My wetness welcomed her fingers as my insides wrapped around her fingers. Her motion became constant and she started a steady pace. I was moaning lowly in her face and we never broke eye connection once. I couldn't close my eyes they refused to look away from her beautiful soft face. I was glued to her.

I felt the sweat began to form on my body and hers. I had my hair around my neck and Ashley's fingers deep inside of me. I moaned and groaned. Ashley began to go faster making my body jerk and her actions. Her finger dug further in. It stung at first but it felt so good. I felt my eyes close and opened as Ashley kissed me. Ashley added another surprising me. I took my hands from her face and dug them into her back as she buried herself inside of me.

Faster and faster her fingers switched angles hitting my walls making my hips buck and my body cling to her. I moaned harshly calling out her name faster every thrust. I began to get dizzy and my eyesight began to blur as an intense feeling washed over me and I called Ashley by name loudly digging my nails into her shoulder sure I drawed blood. Ashley still on top of me as I felt liquids escape me onto Ashley. I collapsed onto the blankets and felt Ashley kiss my neck again. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Ashley's head trailed down again as her smile turned wicked and she kissed my pelvis and bit at my hipbones causing me to jerk. She giggled lowly making my body call for her. My pulse jumped as Ashley's tongue dipped into my hole.

"Oh." I moaned at the soft tongue grazes something truly burning underneath me. She laps up my liquids but her strokes make it replaced with a fresh coat. I moan and wrap my legs around her head and pull her into me. I hear a muffled "Spencer" And it makes me snap into her face hard riding her. She flicks and bites, and dips over and over making my stomach queezy. I felt like I was flying as I lost all oxygen in my lungs in a bellow scream of pleasure. I felt Ashley work faster. My hands found her roots and brought her closer as I went higher and higher. Groaning, whimpering, moving, sweating, breathing, and soaring by Ashley's touch. My hands clenched the blankets and my head turned into the pillows as Ashley pressed hard on my clit and pushed me over edge my hips gave out and my knees buckled. I yelped her name making time move slowly as the brunette helped me find earth again. Her mouth found mine and I twirled my tongue around hers tasting myself on her.

"That was amazing." I breathed into her cuddling me. She brought the blankets up. I was exhausted and she could tell by the way my body was collapsed into her refusing to leave her touch.

"No Spence that was a piece of heaven." Ashley kissed my mouth and I snuggled into her side and let our world take me over and my eyes find peace.


	7. Chapter 7 Dessert Addict

_Review for updates(: _

_A very special chapter for some very special people(:_

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and an angel laying besides me. I stretched and felt the blankets around me. The air was breezy with no temperature. I kissed Ashley's check and neck and giggled when she groaned.

"mmm. Give me five more mintues." Ashley said pulling me closer. I shook my head and got up on my elbows.

"What are you staring at?" Ashley said her eyes closed.

"Something beautiful." I said sweetly her face lit up.

"You really need to stop looking in the mirror or else you'll go blind." Her voice was raspy and made my heart flutter.

"I'm not looking in a mirror. I'm looking at you." I said hovering over her face.

"Oh." Her eyes popped open and she relaxed. Her hands went into my bed head and she brushed them away from my eyes.

"I missed you." I said Ashley rolled her eyes.

"I'm right here goofy." She smied cutiely.

"I know but your still not close enough." I admitted. Ashley turned her head and crinkled her nose.

"Spence. Whenever you need me I will be here for everything. I promise." She said kissing my nose.

I felt something vibrate at my feet and I swirled to grab my phone.

_MOM. _

Always ruins the moment.

"Er. Hello." I pretended like she woke me.

"Oh. Hi sweetie did I wake you?" She asked and I groaned and mhm.

"Well, I didn't know when you would be home. We are having dinner tonight and Maddie is here and was waiting for you. Supposedly you were supposed to work on a cheer."

Oh. Crap we do it every Thursday night because I'm off but I forgot with Ashley.

"Oh. I spaced tell her I'll be home in an hour." I said and felt Ashley's arm wrap around me.

I hung up without saying good bye and tooked to look at my lover. Last night didn't show me every glorious detail of her body. I looked her up and down and blushed when she watched my gaze.

"Sorry." I muttered covering my face with my hands.

"Stop it. I love the way you look at me baby. I never want that to stop." She calmed me.

I just shook my head and she picked it up with her hands.

"It makes me horny too." She winked making me laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asked as silent swept us.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" I asked curiously.

"With everything last night. I didn't want to.." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm glad I waited to be with the right person Ash." I announced and let my hands wonder from her neck down. I felt her pulse fasten as I went lower.

"Whatcha doing baby?" Ashley asked uneasy. I smiled at her nervousness.

"Payback." I moved my hands smoothely over her erect nipples that were very excited to met my hands. The sun showed how tan her skin was. I moaned into her mouth and the excitement from last night hit me again. I wanted it just as bad as last night if not even more.

"Spencer baby as much as I want too and trust me when I say you're the most irresistible girl I've ever seen." This earned me a blush. "You have to get home safe and sound." She said kissing my nose. I pouted as she stood up revealing her assets. I could feel my throat go dry. Well hello there. She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. I found the heat in my face as I turned around to look for my clothes when I saw blood on the blankets. I looked up at Ashley and felt a rush of emotions hit me. I found myself crying and Ashley was back down next to be holding me in seconds.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked and I shook my head too humiliated to tell her. She kissed my hair when I got the courage to look at it again hoping it'd disappear but it was still there. Ashley's head followed my gaze and she pulled me away. This was it she was going to be grossed out. She's done. I shivered feeling her lips on mine and she pulled away giving me a very pleased smile.

"Spence are you embarrassed because I made you bleed?" She asked a little amused. I nodded.

"Spencer I didn't make you start your period. I popped your cherry. You were a virgin it happens to everyone. There is no reason to be ashamed. It's a beautiful thing. This was beautiful Spencer . I mean it still is but what you're worried about I'm not. I was fully aware what I was doing." Ashley pecked my mouth and the tears stopped almost immediately.

"Thanks baby." I said swinging my arms around her neck. I found Ashley's sweatshirt and she handed it to me. I looked at her funny.

"You really don't want to put on all that jazz do you." She pointed to my outfit from last night as I shook my head no. She threw her pair of sweatpants at me she had in her bag and placed on her bra while putting on sports shorts.

I stared at her amazed.

"What. I love going commando after a night like last night. I don't want my clothes to touch me much after you did." She said making me blush. She pointed and demanded I go to the car as she picked up all the stuff. I tried to intrude but she wouldn't let me. She wafted and threw all the nightgare into an overnight bag. I sat in her Porsche as she strode up the path looking mighty fine. She threw her bag in the trunk and hopped in the front seat. I had my hands under my legs and my legs crossed.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked concerned and I shook my head.

"I'm just really tender." I admitted scared to sit down to hard. Ashley handed me a pillow with a guilty face.

"Really Ash last night was amazing." I said blushing. Ashley turned her head and put her hair up and I felt my eyes bludge out.

"Um.. baby?"

"Hmm."

"You have something on your neck." I blushed.

She turned and looked at her drivers window and she smiled bigger.

"Spence you hoe!" She shouted making me laugh so hard I had to hold my abs as she traced over my love mark.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how easy it was." I admitted.

"You have some too don't worry." She reassured.

"Oh god where?" I pulled at my neck hoping not to see anything.

"You're hips." Ashley traced her fingers in my thighs drawing patterns. I held in a moan as the girl turned me to putty by her hands. Her hand went higher and higher making my breathing break up.

"Baby." I said huskily shocking myself.

"mhm." She was smiling and I could feel myself fluid.

"Are you going to touch me again?" I asked a little excited.

"Yes." She said keeping her hand mid-thigh.

"I don't have to be home for a little bit." I encouraged and her smile grew bigger.

"Spence after last night you'd be lucky to last five minutes. I know what drives you crazy." She teased tracing my stomach. I felt myself shiver as her hand slid under my waist band. She stuck her tongue out angling her wrist making me giggle.

"I can just take them.." My voice trailed as she found my sensitive clit.

"You sure baby?" She asked flicking it making me jump back in her seat moaning.

"I was just trying to.." The words were broken up as she slid her fingers in my folds and dipped her finger into my hole. It was dripping down my thighs and in my crack. Ashley removed her finger from my pants and stuck her finger in my mouth as I whined at the absence of her. Her eyes grew dark and I could tell she was hungry.

"Baby. I don't think you can do this driving." I was more nervous for the look on her face than her actually driving. Ashley pulled over and smirked.

"I won't drive." She smiled at me.

"You will." She handed me the keys and took handed me her shorts. I handed her my pants as we switched clothing. She got out of the car and switched places. I could feel my heart pounding at the sound of her door shutting.

"Nervous?" She teased into my neck and I bobbed my head.

"Good." She cooed as her head disappeared.

"Okay Spence focus on the road." Ashley teased as I arched my back and spread my legs easier for her access.

"Someone's eager." Ashley teased as her fingers slowly parted my folds.

"Ashley. I am not in the mood for teasing." I begged and I heard a low growl.

"Trust me I know." She said before thrusting a finger into me.

"Holy.." I breathed and felt my hips react naturally to her touch.

"Eyes on the road." She barked as I tried to close my eyes.

"I'm trying." I moaned as her finger left me wanting more and dug back into me. I bucked up again and she smiled and kissed my stomach rolled up the sweatshirt.

Ashley began to suck on my stomach and I moaned for her pleasure as her fingers went in and out of me. We were at a red light and I grabbed Ashley's hand in further needing her touch more. Ashley and I both moaned as more liquid flowed onto her car seat.

"God baby you smell so good." Her face reappeared into my thighs. I was going to call this Ashley's new home because she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted.

Her tongue stoked once curving slightly around every inch then back down the same trail. My hands began to shake on the steering wheel as I gripped harder trying to even my breath but none of my techniques were she felt so good inside of me. I felt her fingers met my hole as her tongue teased my clit. This was new and hot I was already addicted to getting off this way. I was humping her face as I was raping the brake and petal. This by far was the worst driving I've ever had. Ashley began to pump in and out harder and faster. Quickening her strokes and my moans echoed throughout the car vibrating both of the seats. They were moans of pleasure and pure screams of intensity. My throat ached as my climax hit me like a brick wall. It was slowly creeping up my full body as everything else went black around me and lights lit up my eye lids and I felt Ashley holding me up with one hand and her other on the steering wheel.

"Welcome home baby." She kissed my check and rolled into my drive way. I felt myself blush because I was still coming on her seat. She bit her lip and began to dip her head when I pulled her back up.

"I'm about to pass out." I admitted my body shaking. Ashley stroked my face and went back down and I let her. She cleaned up my intense mess proudly. She kissed my mouth letting me taste myself on her. I actually felt a urge to see what she tasted like when she pushed off.

"You're going to have to wait for that." She smiled and I blushed.

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants from behind her seat. The girl had clothes stacked up against the windows. She helped me pull them on my legs still shaking and helped me out of the car. She leaned me against the driver's side.

"Baby. I'm really nervous to let you walk in like that. Are you sure you don't want me to help you in?" she said holding me. I shook my head and smiled.

"I'll be okay. I just won't be able to drive." She laughed and let me go as I wobbled into the house. I looked back at her and she was rolling her eyes. I may have over did the limp but it was so sensitive it wasn't hard to.

"Call me when you are home!" I called over my shoulder she nodded as I walked inside placing my hair in a messy bun.

"Right on time for dinner Spence." Glen and Chelsea called from the couch. Madison was in the chair and looked up at me and her face dropped. Shit, she knew. Her expression made me blush and I rubbed my neck nervously.

Before she could say anything we all walked into the kitchen and I placed one foot underneath myself for support. My mom looked surprised to see me.

"When'd you get those?" She asked looking at my clothes.

"Eh. I borrowed them .I didn't want to get back into what I wore last night." I smiled innocently at my mother. She looked pleased. I felt kind of guilty for having sex in the drive way before walking in but the thought made my stomach flutter. Don't moan. . . loudly. I smiled to myself.

"Someone's happy?" My dad said pulling me out of my day dream.

"Just had fun." I said and grabbed Madison's and my dad's hands.

"By the father and the son, and the holy spirit. Amen." My mother said and everyone went to grab food. Staring at the food built up my appetite. I was starving already. I grabbed the salad and started with that first. I looked up and saw Glen with a shit eating face on as I winced moving to grab the food.

"Shut up." I mouthed and Madison smirked.

"You HAVE to tell me." She said to me quietly.

After dinner Chelsea and Maddie pulled me up the stairs and I was about in tears as I grunted each step. This caused both of my best friends to crack up.

"What happened?!" They both said at the same time.

"Nothing." I lied they gave me the face and I gave up.

"Well something." I smiled and they grinned.

"Awh. Why didn't you tell me you were going to! I would of prepared you." Madison said upset.

"Madds as much as I love you. Your experience scared the hell out of me. I just wanted it to be me and." My voiced stopped before I said Ashley. Madison not catching this was offended.

"My numbers not that high Spence." Madison declared and Chelsea snorted.

"So I want details."

I laughed and walked to change out of Ashley's clothes.

"Oh my god!" They both shriekd and I turned around and there faces broke again.

"Look at your body." Chelsea was laughing and I looked into the mirror to notice the hickeys on each side of my pelvis that Ash left for me. I smiled at this and looked back at them in disbelief.

"It's not that bad." I said and they shook there heads.

"Turn around."

They both declared and I noticed the scratch marks on my back. I thought of Ashley's nails digging into my back as she was inside of me.

"Spence!" Madison threw a pillow at me.

"What?!" I shouted and they both laughed.

"Was it really that good?" They were shocked.

"You guys it was amazing." I admitted pulling back on Ashley's plain black sweatshirt missing her scent. Hmm. Her scent.

"So what happen. He say let me inside and you said okay?" Chelsea said deepening her voice for the male. I flinched at the male part. I felt guilty they didn't know it was Ashley but how was I suppose to say. No actually I tried to jump her bones and she finally gave in. And Madison I would be proud to be another notch on that headboard over and over again.

"Spence!" The shierked. I jumped and they giggled. It just replayed the kissing, the touching, the … , the … the horniess. I'd never felt so wanting before.

"Okay. Sorry. We went to the Hollywood sign. Talked. I was fed a romantic dinner. We started kissing and they stopped because they knew I was a virgin. I said I wanted it and they gave in. Fireworks and everything!" I screamed excited.

"Oh it was last night?" Madison was surprised.

"Yeah why?" I asked

"You came in wrecking of sex. Did you do it all night?" She teased and my face turned red.

"And all morning, including the driveway before I walked in." I ducked my head and they busted into laughter.

"No!" They wer laughing so hard that I joined them.

"Well I mean I just couldn't help it. It was so hard to drive went they were so persistent and good." I admitted and they roared again.

"I almost crashed!" I announced letting the shock hit me.

"I bet your heart did from all that a hot jungle swinging.."

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you just wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you._

I snapped and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I turned away from the monkeys on my bed and smiled reading Ashley's name.

"Hey baby" I said and my voice was husky. Ash paused for a moment.

"Hey you." Her tone escalated and was not expecting that.

"I miss you." I said into the ear piece. I could feel my heart trying to break my skin.

"I miss you more."

"Is that so.."

"Yeah. I miss looking at the beautiful face climax and scream my name."

That shut me up.

"So you're home." I gasped out causing Ashley to laugh.

"Yeah. I am in my bed." She was teasing.

"Yeah. Mhm."

"I'm naked." She purred.

"Oh. Really?" I asked amused. She had my attention.

"Want to know what else." I moaned slightly thinking of Ashley's naked body in her bed.

"I am really craving your.."

I couldn't take it.

"Goodbye." I said while closing the phone and spinning around to my friends whose mouths were wide.

"Girls dessert!" My mother called walking inside my room.

"We can have some but Spencer's had more than one serving already." Both Chelsea and Madison teased my face going red.

"Spence did you sneak a bite before dinner?" My mother asked.

"A little more than that." Madison urged.

"We will be down in five." I said smiling before glaring back at both of my friends laughing on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8 Drivin

_Reviews + love = Updates(: _

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey have you seen Kyla?" Aiden asked as I finished my shift. I smiled at him softly before pointing towards the door.

"Hey Cinderella." Aiden swooped her up in his arms and kissed her. She giggled and asked to be put down.

"Where's her slipper?" Ashley said walking into the shop. I felt arms wrap around my waist as I lifted up the chairs upside down on the tables.

"Guess who?" She whispered in my ear.

"This is a hard one. I always get it wrong." I pouted and she giggled. I turned into her embrace and wrapped my arms loosely around her neck.

"Hello gorgeous how was your day?" She said. I looked over and saw Aiden and Kyla staring at us. I tensed up realizing how close we had gotten in the fast seconds and looked back at an annoyed Ashley. She unwrapped her arms and took a step back. I looked down brushing the hair out of my face.

"So uhh. We will wait for you guys in the car." Aiden said being pulled by Kyla outside.

I heard the door slam behind them and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Ash look I'm sorry. I'm just not to this yet."

"Spencer it's fine." She said making me feel guilty.

"Ashley it's not." I pleaded.

"Spencer do you want to know what I want?" She looked towards the door.

"What?"

"I want to be able to touch you in public without you tensing up. I can deal with you being new but my touch making you feel uncomfortable is something I don't want to deal with." She said. I walked up to her and cupped her face making her look towards me.

"I promise it will never happen again." I said and she shrugged. I kissed her nose and grabbed her hand leading her outside. I flickered off the light switch and pulled the gate covering the door. I locked the door with my key and placed the key chain around my neck. Ashley had the backseat of Aiden's silver jeep open for me to hop in with her. I wrapped myself around her arms and snuggled into her. Tonight we were going to a drive in. I was more than excited. It was on my bucket list. I told Ashley a couple weeks ago and she researched where we could go and the closest place was about two hours away. She talked the other two to come along also because she thinks Kyla and I should bond. Kyla seemed sweet even though I was jealous the first night I met her she was really nice. Her and Ashley were completely different yet they made sense.

"So are you excited about this?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Yes." I laughed a little Ashley hated Horror movies and I was obbessed. I had anything that distrubbed me majorly on a self in my room yet I slept like a baby at night.

"So I've never seen this before." Ashley said talking to herself. Aiden was driving and rolling his eyes at Ashley's insecurities. She could be such a pansy. Kyla looked back at us and smirked. We were almost ontop of each other. Ashley looked over at me expecting me to gain space but I just threw my legs up her and kyla nodded her head. What's that about?

"I love scary movies." Kyla said tickling Aiden's sides. He squealed like a child and we all began to laugh histerically. We made small talk about the unexpected rain front as we pulled into the drive in. I was excited by the small crowd. Aiden got out and unstrapped the sides opening the car so we could all see.

We brought liters of soda and a couple cans of hot chocolate. Ashley bought cheddar popcorn which I had random cravings for. I kissed her check when she opened the bag for both of us. We were going to be watching the original Frankenstein in black and white. The movie began and I looked up at the stars. I felt Ashley's gaze.

"Make a wish." She whispered and I watched as a star came shooting above us.

I wish this could be forever.

I looked back at her and she smiled.

"Aren't you going to make a wish?" I whispered into her head. She shook her head still smiling.

"Why not?"

"Why wish for something when I have everything right now." I turned and saw her eyes sparkled looking down at me. She had so much hope and faith in me. I couldn't resist and I pulled her face into mine waiting for her to accept our kiss as I eased my tongue into her mouth.

"Ow Ow." Aiden said making me jump back biting Ashley's tongue.

"Ow Babe." She said sticking her tongue out letting the words form around her mouth.

"Sorry." I mouthed kissing the tip of her tongue.

"So you guys are just really cute together." Kyla smiled turning around.

"Thanks." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"I meant that with good intentions. I hope you know that Spencer. If you're something to Ash then you are family to me." She said giving a genuine smile.

The movie began but I couldn't focus. As excited I was to mark this off the bucket list the, I was more excited about the blooming brunette clenching the seats next to me. I slide my hand into Ashley's death hold and felt her skin relax against mine as our fingers intertwined. I pulled Ashley into my side. Her body shaking against mine.

"Baby. This movie is non-fiction you know." Ashley craned her neck up to look at me.

"I know it's just why would someone do that?" She seemed indulged so I sat silently waiting.

"He was so hated by everyone for being different. It's disgusting. He was created the way he was you know and he is viewed as a monster. No one understands him." I looked down at her. Her brows were at a hold crunching against her nose inbetween her eyes. I felt myself stop moving. She was so cute trying to find a deeper meaning to a scary movie. Then again that was Ashley full of so many thoughts and ideas on life. It made me realize we are both Frankenstein. We weren't big and green but we were created different and were looking for love in each other. I think that's what Ashley meant. She makes me think. Not just simple minded stuff but real life stuff.

"Baby. You're my Frankenstein." I whispered and Ashley giggled.

"I'm your what?" She sounded appauled.

"Something that was created different." I smiled. Ashley turned her head and kissed my check.

"Without the killing though right?" I shook my head and stretched out in the backseat so we were laying on another. I was turned into Ashley so I was no longer watching the movie. I could watch it from her eyes and her face slowly studying her and understanding the girl that made me feel so whole. Ashley's eyes would flicker down to me continuously but she wouldn't say anything. She never had a need to. We understood the significance of our moment together so nothing else mattered.

"Spence baby?" I felt her breath against my face and I looked up feeling wind in my face.

"Mhm." I murmured and she cuddled tighter against me.

"We are on our way back into town. The movie is over we will be in your house in a couple of minutes." Her nose cuddled into my neck and I could inhale her scent. It twirled around me it engrossed me completely in a daze. I felt my body cling tighter to her.

"Baby I am not going anywhere. I promise." She kissed my forehead comforting me. I felt my eyes drup again before I knew it. I was in Ashley's arms and she was carrying me up my stairs. She was stronger than I thought. I heard her giggle slightly at this then look down at me. I pointed to my room with my hand. The door was closed and she fumbled me in her hands as she walked me over to my bed. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she put me down. I didn't want her to leave.

"Spence." She said trying to pull away.

I didn't say anything when I opened my eyes to look at her. I needed to be with her. I wanted to have her hold me and let me sleep all night.

"We need to get you some clothes to sleep in." She cooed. I felt her undress me carefully not triggering any sexual desires. She replaced them with a pair of sports shorts and a t-shirt. She answered her phone with a yes and set it down next to my bed. I whined as she walked towards the door. I could feel the tears coming on seeing her walk out of my door. I didn't want to let her go. I turned around on the bed not being able to take it and closed my eyes. I heard the door shut and I winced.

"If I just would have told her to stay she would of." I said watching lights leave my driveway.

"Baby. You didn't have to ask." I felt Ashley's arms wrap around waist and pull me onto the bed. I felt a smile crept on my face. I felt the bed shift and her bare legs wrap around me.

"You stayed." I said out loud.

"You wanted me to." She kissed the back of my neck and pulled me under the sheets. I turned into her chest which was clothed by a tank-top. I felt Ashley drawing circles in my back slowly and stroking my face with her other hand. I was falling asleep to her undeniable loving touch. It was home. I found myself fighting to stay awake in order to be with Ashley. I placed my legs inbetween hers letting her soft skin be interlaced with mine.

"Baby drift off, I'll be here in the morning too." With a small peck on the lips I let sleep wash over me.

Staring at the sunlight break Ashley's skin into an automatic glow made me shiver. If I could wake up to this sight every morning I would. Her arms were holding me close when I placed butterfly kisses on her collar bone. I placed my head on her chest.

Thump thump. Thump thump.

"Everything sound okay ?" Ashley said her voice cracking as she yoaned.

"It sounds better than you think."

"That's because you're the cause of it." I leaned up and let my hands hold her neck as I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good morning baby." I smiled into our kiss as she did the same.

Our eyes connected and the room fell silent.

"Are you hungry?" She asked twirling my hair in her fingers.

"No. I want to lay in bed all day with you."

"What if one of us has to pee?"

"Then one must hold it."

We held our eyes playing with another.

"What cat got your tongue?"

"No, nope but I have yours." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her making her open her mouth accepting my bold gestures. Her hands ventured into my hair as she tugged on my roots making my hunger build back up again.

She set my body to stone and controlled it with her undeniable hands teasing and pleasuring my body. I moaned further into her. My body shook, jerked, and arched into hers every single minute. Spazing and seizing into her. My tongue raped her face and mouth savoring every last taste of Ashley I had to go back. She held me closer letting our bodies combined. We both pulled away unable to breath.

"Damn." She whispered her forehead against mine. I nodded slowly.

"Spencer a kiss like that makes a girl think you want to do more than just lie in bed."

"I don't know what you are talking about my love."

Ashley smirked and began to get out of bed. I grabbed her waist and thrusted her into me.

"Where do you think you are going. I told you we were lying in bed all day long."

"Spencer. You are childish." Ashley's back hit my bed the same time my lips crashing into her full force. I shifted on top of her and moaned as our skin connected. I felt Ashley say my name against my mouth begging for more. Who am I to deny this beautiful angel of mine? I felt her hands place themselves onto my hips. Her soft tongue found a place into my mouth as she played with my bottom lip and I quivered. I placed my hands up in surrender as she let out a loud but settle laugh.

"See childish." She kissed my nosed and ran her finger nails up and down my thighs.

"I missed you." I said filing the silence.

"I missed you more."

"I missed you the mostest."

"I doubt you could honestly miss me more than I miss you."

"I miss you right now."

"I missed you when you were sleeping."

"I missed you when we were kissing."

"I missed you when ." I leaned down and placed another kiss on her mouth.

"I don't want you to miss me. I want you to be with me." I said and she nodded.

"I can't help but miss ya' Spence. I miss you when I'm with you because I know I will have to say goodbye. I literally dread it every time. It drops my heart. I know what it's like to be without you and I don't want to feel like that."

"Then never leave me."

"How is that going to work out?"

"I'll just say you are my other half and I cant function without your lovings."

Ashley rolled her eyes and giggled.

"God why are you such a girl?"

"But baby, I'm your girl." I winked and felt her face turn red.

"That you are." She kissed my nose making a loud puckering sound before releasing.

"Come here."

Ashley looked towards my door as we heard a knocking sound. We both looked up at each other then back at the door.

"Spencer? Are you up yet?" I heard Glen asked through the door.

"Yeah. I .."

I see Glen pop his head in then open his mouth in awe.

"Well hello there." He purred I felt Ashley tense up.

"Hi." She said unemotional making me giggle.

"Spence who's that?" He asked and Ashley turned away from Glen trying to hid her face in my sheets.

"This is Ashley." Glen's face let up as I said her name. I looked down at the girl I was straddling and studied conflict rushing through her mind.

"Ashley this is my idiot brother Glen."

"Oh. This is the famous Ashley you are spending all your time with eh?" He smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ashley the famous one? Nothing new." Ashley flashed a dashing smile at and I watched Glen's adam's apple bob up and down.

"So Ashley are you dating someone?" Glen rushed out deepening his tone. Ashley whipped her head so fast at Glen I could feel all of her muscles burn. She smiled bigger and I felt a little nervous.

"Yes. I am." She turned back to Glen who seemed oblivious.

"What's his name?" Glen asked curiously a little jealous.

"Glen we both know I don't kiss and tell." She winked and his face flushed red. I felt a ping of jealousy realizing they had already met but I didn't exactly know how and now I was dying to know.


	9. Chapter 9 Spencer 20

_**Super long chapter (: so review and I'll update. Sorry I haven't updated L.E or DGTB. I've been a little busy and found some time to type this one so I hope you enjoy it!**_

**Spencer's POV**

I looked down at Ashley she and Glen were smirking at another and I felt a bubble surrender into my throat. I shifted making Ashley notice my prescene and I climbed off of her and sat beside her. She looked at me confused trying to understand.

"Well, Mom says breakfast is ready are you two coming downstairs?" He asked only to Ashley.

"Ashley's not staying for breakfast." I said and her brows burrowed.

Glen stalled before I glared at him.

"Leave." I commanded and he shut the door.

"Spence what's wrong?"

"I don't know you tell me." I challenged.

"I don't know what you are thinking."

I blocked everything out of my head and glared at her. She was staring.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm trying to figure out what's wrong since you won't tell me. Did I do something?"

Well no shit.

"What'd I do?" She asked still focusing.

"Why do you know Glen?"

"What?"

"Clearly you know each other."

"Spencer calm down. I don't know what you are thinking and I'm sure it's not as bad as what really happened. I promise." She reached out to touch me and I stopped her before she could then let her.

"Then tell me."

Ashley laughed nervously.

"It was at Aiden's a couple of months ago. My mom and I got into a fight. I was a mess and Aiden cheered me up. So I stayed at his place. I took a shower to clean up and I couldn't find a towel so I was looking through Aiden's stuff when Glen walked in on me naked." Ashley blushed nervously looking up at me.

"Oh." I said before letting out a deep breath and a lungful of laughter. I rolled back on my back and grabbed my abs because they wouldn't stop burning. Ashley's face appeared hovering over mine as I tried to find composure and she questioned me.

"Tell me what you're thinking before I go crazy."

"Well, I thought you and Glen slept together." I felt my face go red and Ashely looked bored.

"Ew no." She said flatly.

"That's why you were mad? You thought I, lesbian of the year, slept with your whore brother. No thank you." She kissed my nose and smiled.

"Sorry, I just don't want anyone else looking at you like that unless it's me."

"Baby no one else can look at me the way you do. I promise." I cupped Ashley's face and brought her mouth to mine.

"So can I stay for some grub?" She wiggled her eyebrows and I rolled mine.

"Yes. Oh, and you're metting my mom now." I said excited then let it die a minute later.

"I'll behave. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you." I sat up and climbed off the bed collecting Ashley with me. We walked outside my door and traveled down the stairs in silence to our kitchen.

"Spencer. I didn't know you were having guest over or else I would have set an extra mat." My mom smiled at us then back to Glen who was pretending to read a newspaper.

"It was last minute I'm sorry. Mom this is Ashley, Ashley this is my mom. Mrs. Carlin." They looked at each other curiously before hesitantly shaking hands. My mother eyed Ashley twice over before turning around. I looked at Ashley who just shrugged and we all sat around the table. My dad walked in holding a plate of French toast. He stopped before looking at Ashley and slowly setting down the plate.

"I'm guessing this is Ashley. Ashley I am Arthur Carlin." He smiled and she giggled at his goofiness.

"Can I call you Mr.C?" She asked and he flashed her, his famous dad smile and nodded.

"I like that. It makes me sound hip." This earned his giggles throughout our table.

"So Ashley tell us about yourself?" My mother questioned and Ashley turned towards her fully aware.

"I mean this isn't a lot. I go to king high. I am a senior. I don't play any sports. I really like music." Ashley shrugged causally and smiled at my mother. My mother looked at Ashley.

"Do you do drugs?" Ashley spit out water and everyone laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you partake in drugs?"

"Mom!"

"I just want to make sure she isn't forgetting anything in her bio."

"No, I don't do drugs."

"Do you drink?"

"I have had alcohol but I don't do it unless I am aloud to." Ashley answered.

"Are you in a gang?"

"No the bloods said I was too small."

We all laughed except my mother.

"Sorry, I was trying to add some comical relief. I'm not used to being asked a lot of questions. Not that I am not okay with it. It's just new."

"That's okay sweetie. What do your parents do?" Ashley looked at me at this question because we never talked about this.

"My mom manages a traveling agency so she is not home all that much." She said and looked down.

"What's your dad do?" My dad pipped in. Ashley seemed nervous.

"He's in the music industry. He writes and has a band."

"Oh. I love L.A music what's your dad's band called?" My dad asked turning his fork in his hand.

"Purple Venom."

The table went quiet and Glen snorted.

"IS your dad Raife Davies?!" He said blurting out and Ashley nodded her head.

"No way." My dad said and my mom was flabbergasted, I turning to all of them.

"Raife who?" I questioned and my mom looked at me shocked.

"You don't know who Raife Davies is?" Take it back Spence. Take it back.

"Oh. I may of heard of him once or twice." I heard Ashley giggle.

"I'll let you borrow a cd or two." She touched my hand and I felt eyes narrow on the gesture and I looked up and saw my mom studying us.

"Thank you." I smiled and she dropped her hand onto her lap.

"Anytime."

"So are you close with your parents?" My mom said turing back to the conversation.

"Not really. I used to be with my dad then he got distant then my mom is never home and plus when she is she doesn't really ankowledge me." Ashley said cutting her toast. I leaned over and lingered in her face area to help her cut her food. I felt like we were close enough.

"God you smell so good." She whispered into my ear making me shiver.

"Oh. I am sorry. Do you and your mom not get along?"

"That's putting it lightly. We just have a lot of different opinions." Ashley answered and shrugged again.

"So Ashley who are you dating?" Glen asked making my palms sweat.

"It's someone you probably don't know." Ashley said smiling at him.

"Oh. You have a boyfriend?" My mom asked and Ash nodded.

"So does Spencer. She just doesn't talk about him." My mom said.

"What's his name?" Glen said looking at Ashley.

"Carlton." Ashley said looking around. "He's adorable and super sweet."

"Has your mom met him?"

"Once. I think, Well they ran into another. It was complicated. She knows he is real though." Ashley giggled.

"We haven't met Spencer's boyfriend. What's his name? You never mention him." I could hear my heartbeat incease majorly.

"His name?" I asked stumbling.

"That's what I asked sweetie."

"It's David." Ashley smiled at this one.

"Carlton and David. Sound like lovely names what do they look like?" My mom propped her elbow on the table in interest.

"Carl, his nickname, is tan sandy blonde long hair and this piercing blue eyes. Just gorgeous drop dead angel. Just amazing." Ashley smiled. I wanted to aw but held it in.

"David. Or Dave, Depending on the mood. Is tall has wavy brown hair and matching honey brown eyes." I said giving as little detail as possible.

"Oh. Just lovely." My mom was excited.

Glen was eyeing us questioningly. After breakfeast was over we walked into the family room and sat on the couch while my parents cleaned up.

Ashley went upstairs to grab her phone the same time Chelsea walked in.

"Hey girl. Sorry I'm late. I had to drop off a job application." Chelesa smiled and gave Glen a kiss.

"You didn't miss much except we met Spencer's friend." Glen smirked.

"Oh. The one." Chelsea asked quirking her head making me blush.

"Oh my god it is!" She said. Glen smiled bigger.

"Is it Spence? The one." He mocked. I glared at him.

"No." I said flatly twitching my fingers.

"You two seemed comfortable in your bed earlier." Glen teased.

"Shut up Glen." I said.

"He was in your bed. Did you mom know?"

"Sorry about that. It took me a minute to find my clothes." Ashley said holding up her phone walking behind Chelsea. Chelsea spun around her smile dropping.

"Ashley?" She asked and Ashley seemed just as surprised.

"Chelsea hey." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"How's Maggie?" Chelsea asked and Ashley shrugged.

"She moved. Haven't heard from her since." Ashley said a little sad. I looked down. I don't think Chelsea knows what happened.

"I'm sorry." The room went to a silence and Ashley's phone began to ring.

"Sorry. It's Kyla." She turned her back and walked towards the stairs.

"Spencer?!" Chelsea hit me with her hand making me freeze.

"That's Ashley Davies!" Chelsea harassed. I nodded and Glen was nodding his head.

"What are you doing?!" She asked curiously.

"We are friends?"

"Oh bullshit." Glen said he was angry.

"You two were practically fucking this morning."

"Glen, my relationship with Ashley is none of your fucking business." I spat back and he rolled his eyes.

"Spencer. She is a whore. She is just going to get in your pants and when she is bored she will leave." This hit a nerve.

"She hasn't left yet so I must be doing something right."

They both glared at me.

"Spencer you let her take your v card?" Chelsea asked stunned.

"Yes, I did and it was amazing." I said proudly looking over at her and she smiled.

"Nothing you two say will take that away every. Mention it to mom or dad Glen, I will kill you." I threatened.

"He's not going to say a word." Chelsea intruded.

"Spencer if she means something to you. Then that's amazing. I just know she had a relationship with a couple of girls that didn't end well. I don't want her breaking your heart. Okay?" She said smiling softly.

"Okay but I doubt she will." I said firmly standing my ground. Chelsea nodded then I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's going to be okay." She said into my ear before letting go. She kissed my shoulder and Glen and Chelsea seemed surprised.

We all sat down before the questions come.

"Spence how long?" Glen asked.

"About three months right babe?" I asked looking over at Ashley who smiled and nodded.

"Not have you two been together. I mean since you known you were gay." Glen said quietly.

"Well, I've had thoughts but never accepted them. I've always known." Ashley seemed surprised.

"Oh."

"No, I didn't turn her." Ashley said looking at the both of them.

"I didn't think you did.." Glen stopped with Ashley glared.

"Sorry." He said making Chelsea and I laugh.

"So are you coming out when school starts?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. We are going to take this last month easy and just go into it." I said wrapping my fingers around hers underneath my thigh. Chelsea gazed down at our affection and smiled.

"Ya'll are too cute." She smiled and Glen gagged and she nailed him in the ribs.

"IF you need anything. I'll be here. Promise." Chelsea said and I nodded. I sat up and gave her a side hug not letting Ashley go.

"So Ash and I have plans." I sat thinking of my gift Ashley looked confused.

"We do?" She questioned and I nodded.

"We have to go actually." I announced pulling her into the kitchen with me.

"Ash and I and going back to her house we will be back later for dinner." I announced.

"Dinner?" Ashley mouthed and she grinned. I nodded.

"Welcome to the family lover." I pulled her out back to my car and we got in and I started the car.

"Spence where we going?" I smiled at her question and didn't say a word. I followed the interstate and let the salt water fill my nostrils.

"I am about to embarrass the shit out of myself." I announced and Ash looked more nervous. I pulled into the beach and threw a suit from the backseat at her. I slithered down in the seat changing underneath my clothes as she did the same. Once we were changed we walked onto the sand bare foot.

I grabbed Ashley's hand and began to dart into the water and I could hear her laughing behind me as the water crashed around my body and hers. I grabbed her body and threw it in laughing loudly as she disappeared pulling me under. I felt a tug and pull as I reemerged.

"What are you doing Miss. Carlin?" She said spitting out a mouthful of sea water.

"Cleaning the old me and polishing the new me." I threw the water up and Ashley's head went back and I splashed her.

"Seriously. Don't push me. I am the new me." I said lifting my chin.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Spencer 2.0" Ashley bowed with her hands and I grabbed her body pulling her into me. Our lips crashed and Ashley didn't move as I pulled away. Her eyes were wide and I smiled with satisfaction.

"Spencer 2.0 New and improved." I said.

"Clearly not gayproof." She said pulling me into her mouth again. Our tongues connected at once in an instant moan. They looped and fought twirling against her check than mine. My body glossed and shined at her touch. I felt her abs grind against my stomach slowly circling my pelvis as I bucked back into a wave that pushed us under. I came up coughing up the water the same time she did. I opened my eyes to see her brown eyes look past me. She looked at all the intensity in my eyes. She understood what I felt without saying a word.

"So you're here to start over?" She asked and I smiled.

"No I am here to show the world a part of me. You." I kissed her salty water and she giggled.

"Okay."

"Dear beachers. I want the world to know I am totally gay for Ashley Davies!" I shouted proudly throwing the water in the air. Ashley shook her head.

"Honey, I saw you mouth her down earlier. I noticed about ten minutes ago." Some young guy called and this made red go to my face. Ashley smacked her mouth with her hand laughing as I placed my head down.

"I wasn't expecting that okay." I said putting my hand up.

"Mhm. I wasn't expecting this either but sometimes this is what is best. The unexpected things." Ashley looped her arms around my waist and pulled me in.

"I have another surprise for you." I said into her ear.

"Are we doing this in town too?" She mocked and I flicked her.

"No. We aren't going to go back to my house to have dinner."

"I'm listening."

"Follow me." I winked and walked out of the beach.

"Leaving already?" I head the man call earlier and Ashley was still laughing.

"Sorry lesbians have curfews!" I called and the male turned pink as Ashley followed me back to the car. I grabbed my phone and dialed my dad.

"Hey dad." I said as he picked up.

"What's up Spence?" He asked.

"Well Ashley and I got invited to dinner with her mom and I didn't want to be rude and say no." I said innocently.

"It's okay. I'll tell your mom. Are you staying over there?"

"Yes. Dinner may be late." I said and he agreed.

"See you at mass." He said before hanging up.

"Lying?" Ashley asked. I nodded and she gave me a naughty look.

"I feel a little lying to my parents." I admitted.

"Sometimes you have to lie to live sometimes you don't."

I smiled and headed towards Ashley's house. We pulled into her driveway after comfortable silence and she looked at me.

"Now what?"

"Your room." I said getting out and walking into her house like I owned the place.

"Welcome home." Ashley said as she shut her bedroom door behind me.

"Spencer. I am dying with anticipation please explain what the…"

I turned around to her and began to untie the top of my bathing suit. She stopped talking as the stings began to fall exposing my breasts one at a time.

"Sit." I pointed to bed and her knees gave out making her shut down onto her bed. I walked over to her cd player and placed a cd in that I had thankfully left here.

"Track… " I mumbled changing it until I heard the familiar tune. I let my hips sway a couple times before I turned around looking at Ashley. Her mouth was open and I winked at her making her mouth close. I couldn't sing unless I wanted to sound like a dying cow so I was going to work the shit out of this song.

I stopped until I was infront of Ashley and I bent down so my face was infront of hers.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes_

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes _**I moved down letting my hands touch her breasts and back up her neck. **

_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, _**yes She shut her eyes moaning and I pulled her hair slightly catching her attention again.**

_Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes _**I repeated this process until I felt her hand grabbed mine and I shook my head no swatting her hands away from my body stepping away.**

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_

_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_

_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_

_I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be! _**Ashley begged for me to get closer with her eyes and I smirked as I placed my hands on her knees spreading her legs**_._

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night, _**I walked in-between and squaded so I was right above her barely touching her skin.**

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch! _**I turned around fast and pushed her back further.**

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh _**I rocked my front into her body slowly building her arousal and turned around so my butt was touching her abs.**

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh _**I rocked myself inbetween her knees back up again going up and down teasing her.**

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body _**I leaned back so my full back was on her front for a second as her hands rubbed my thighs.**

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah _**I moaned a little loud making Ashley dig her nails into my skin.**

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe, _**I grinded on her legs sitting on her pelvis circling her pelvis with my butt changing the level of my position every circle**_._

_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe _**I extended my legs popping my butt into her face then stepped out of her grasps before she could touch me again telling her no with my finger.**

_Baby let me put my body on your body _**Ashley pouted building up my confidence.**

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's 'bout to go down! _**I wrapped my fingers around my bikini bottoms and pulled them down slowly exposing my naked body completely.**

_You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1 _**I held out one finger telling her to wait as I kicked the bottoms off my foot and walked closer**_._

_Them other chicks are superficial _**I dropped to my knees and crawled into her knees smirking.**

_But I know you know I'm the one_

_That's why I'm all into you _**I placed my hands on her inner thighs lifting myself up and sat on her thigh grinding my core into her thigh. I felt myself become wet. It was beginning to fall onto thigh. Ashley's body was shaking.**

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that_

_That's why I'm backing this thing back _**I popped my breasts towards her and grinded hard into her thigh**

_Pop-popping this thing back _**I jerked back and spun around swirling my body in front of her**

_Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back _**I dropped my body low and brought it back onto hers.**

_This is for the time you gave me flowers_

_For the world that is ours _**I swayed from left to right slowly letting Ashley enjoy my show.**

_For the mula, for the power of love_

_And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up _**I walked closer to her and wrapped my hands around her neck and kneeled so we were level.**

_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

_A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what _**I grinded into Ashley as I untied her bikkinii string.**

_Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show _**I pulled off her top and attacked her neck as I slid us onto her bed.**

_Daddy you know what's up!_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_** I hovered over her and went down lower traveling her body with my hands**

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_

_I wanna make that body rock _**I sat on my knees as I touched her bottoms with my fingers as she arched her pelvis giving me permission to take off her bottoms. I could smell her arousal as well as her excitement at the role play.**

_Sit back and watch!_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh _**I placed a knee inbetween her thighs as I rocked into her body kissing her neck biting and sucking on her.**

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body _**I tasted her moans and felt her vibrating as I licked up her chin and around her jawbone.**

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down _**I found her mouth and felt her soft mouth find mine.**

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe _**Her tongue crashed into mine the familiar sparks flew as her hands cupped my breasts ontop of hers. I could feel her body bending into mine curving perfectly into the beats.**

_I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's about to go down! _**I left her mouth and kissed down her body til I saw her prize ready for me.**

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me_

_'Cause you are all I need _**I went in all out kissing her insides letting her moans fill the air as instructions.**

_No money can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines_

_Boy look into my eyes _**I looked up into her brown eyes staring down at me as she clutched the sheets with her hands her fingers turning purple. I took a long stroke as her head hit the bed again.**

_When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex _**I tried my hardest to avoid her clit but its begging for me made it almost impossible.**

_Boy I'm high on you, and if it's real_

_Then you know how I feel _**I dipped my tongue into her hot feeling her liquids surround it**_._

_Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe _

_Swirling on you, babe, _**I dug my fingers into her hips as she cursed out my name.**

_In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future_

_And the pictures of the past__**, **_**I gained a high off of her smell taking in the aroma**.

_And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh _**I dipped my tongue into her hole again going deeper.**

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh __**"**_**Spencer" she let out her voice shaking.**

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah _

_Tonight it's going down _**I found her clit again in my mouth and swirled it carefully barely letting it have enough contact as she jerked into my face.**

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_

_I'm wanna put my body on your body _**Her body began to tense up as I picked up the pace and my name began to sped up.**

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's about to go down, oh!_

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby _**I flicked her clit to feel her buck more and her body to began to tremble**

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock _**I stroked her insides leaving her clit one last time tasting her walls and dripping entrance.**

_Sit back and watch!_

_Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby _**I flickered her clit one last time before her legs crashed against my head forcing me inwards.**

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock _**I felt my head bobing deeper and deeper as my tongue teased and pleasure holding out her climax for as long as possible. Ashley was screaming moaning and clutching my head at this point for the final blow. She was begging inhaling and exhaling for me needing me to bring her to her final stage.**

_Sit back and watch!_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Oh, yes_

_Oh, yes_

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Oh, yes I gave into Ashley's body and nibbled on her clit making her cum hard and long on my face._

"_Spencer." __**She held on to the p as her body went numb and legs unwrapped from my head I found still feel her fluids releasing themselves on me and I welcomed them watching her stare off into our world of complete bliss. Her body lay still but full of life. It was glowing naturally and sweat clung to every inch of her**__. _

I crawled onto of her licking her taste off my lips as I felt her shaking hands weakly touch me. I pulled her arms around my torso letting her feel me. Her chest was still rising and falling against mine not arousing but comforting. It connected us. Ashley's eyes flickered across my face and I kissed her forehead and she nuzzled into me.

"I am so falling for you." She let out heavily. I felt a shiver go through me as her eyes fought sleep.

"Goodnight Ashley." I said into her mouth giving her a kiss. I heard her snoring and I rolled over and hit a light to flicker off as the next track began to play. I started humming and singing to Ashley knowing she was already sound asleep.

_Head down_

_As I watch my feet take turns hitting the ground_

_Eyes shut_

_I find myself in love racing the Earth_

_And I'm soaked in your love_

_And love was right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

_I wanna run (run)_

_Smash into you_

_I wanna run (run)_

_And smash into you_

I let my eyes drop as darkness surrounded my every thought. I held Ashley closer and felt her heartbeat slow down.

"Ashley, I've already fallen. I crashed and let gravity not even matter. I've broken and let my wall fall because of you. I want to smash into you into every way. Ashley Davies. I am madly and deeply in love with you. No one could ever love you the way I do and that will never ever ever stop." I kissed her one last time before my energy crashed and let sleep be my worst enemy.


	10. Chapter 10 New Maggie

**Spencer's POV**

It's been two weeks. 3 days. 18 hours. 43 min. and 21 seconds since I've seen Ashley. Now 24. It's been 3 hours 24 min. and 5 seconds since I've received a text. And 10 hours, 50min. and 34 seconds since I've last heard her breathe, I didn't count but I just know. She's ingraved in me. She left to go check out a music program. She didn't want to leave me but I begged her to go but now.. I just wanted her back in my arms. It's the little things you miss about a person. The way the chew with only the left side of there mouth and eat with there right. Burp when there hungry. Count the lines on the high way and blink to change the color of the lights when they drive. I miss when Ashley got nervous she would pick underneath her nail and make a beat because music calmed her or when she wanted to say something she would raise her hand and when something when something was really stupid or funny she would palm her face.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Chelsea said as she plopped down on the couch next to me. I looked up at her and shrugged. I grabbed my whip cream and downed it.

"Spence ya'll didn't break up did you?"

"No. She's just on a stupid trip thing." I grinded my teeth and turned up the t.v.

"How long has she been this depressed?" Madison said from the kitchen she was carrying a 8 pack of beer. Glen walked in besides her with Aiden. Aiden and Madison awkwardly looked at me as he grabbed one for himself and handed one from me.

"Like 2 weeks."

"Two weeks. Three days." I corrected and they all looked at me.

"If we are going to be correct." I put my hair up in a messy bun and grabbed a loose end of my shirt to pop open my beer.

"Whatcha watching?" Aiden slung his arm around me.

Madison eyed him and I handed him the remote.

"Puss in Boots."

They all began laughing.

"Ofcourse you are." They teased.

"Whatever"

I was addicted to Disney movies. I loved watching something that seemed unlikely turn into a fairytale it always gave me hope.

"Shh. It's Kitty soft paws." I snapped at them and they got quiet. I was hypnotized at Puss and Kitty soft paws trying to get the magical beans from Jack and Jill. "Puss doesn't know it was her yet. He thinks she's a man.

"Spoiler alert." Glen teased and sat next to Aiden. Madison stood in the corner like an outside. I patted the couch and she sat on my legs and laid across me. It was a best friend thing. Aiden gave me a scolding look and I flipped him off as Chelsea laughed in Glen's lap.

"I've never seen this." Aiden said smiling at me and Madison looked at him and she looked at him.

"It's good. You know for a kid movie." Madison gave him a shy smile.

We watched the rest and laughed together and cried. It was an emotional rollercoaster. I clung to the couch already knowing the ending and began to dance when the cheery ending came.

"Is Ashley back?" My dad asked walking in at the ending before seeing Madison.

"No. Mr. C. Not yet." Chelsea said patting my leg.

"So Spencer. Am I the only one that hasn't met this Ashley?" Madison said and Aiden avoided eye contact. The room went quiet and everyone looked at me.

"You may know her." I wouldn't look at the questioning Hispanic.

"Spencer.."Her voice trailed looking at everyone else.

"Well, I think you do know her."

Aiden looked at Madison who looked at him than me.

"No, Spencer it can't be that Ashley!" Madison yelled and jumped up.

"It might me?" I questioned already knowing.

"But she's a whore!" Madison flew her arms around.

"She's so sweat Mads."I smiled and she looked at me. I felt my checks burn red.

"Spence."

"Yeah."

"She's not the.."

I felt my phone ring and I looked down to see her contact pop up.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Hello." I said trying not to be excited.

"Hello beautiful!" She beamed. She was moving around.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing much just chilling what are you doing?" She said.

"Well, I am in the living room..." My voice trailed off when I heard the doorbell.

"The door just rang."

"Who is it?" She asked.

"I don't know." I walked over and began to unlock it with my phone on my shoulder and check.

"Oh my god!" I screamed dropping the phone to see Ashley standing outside with white roses.

I jumped into her arms and she started laughing.

She twirled me around and spun me so my legs were flying in the air.

"God. I missed you." She said into my neck.

I smiled into her neck as she put me down. I took a hold of her scent and brought myself to look into her eyes. Her brown eyes read sadness and happiness at the same time. I took her face in my hands. I felt her rub her thumb over my lips. I hugged her again and smiled. This hug was more grounded yet had more strength to it. I was holding her in my arms again. She didn't have any smell but a plane and just Ashley underneath it all. When she released me I took her hand in mine and the flowers in the other. I buried my nose into them and smiled at her. She blushed and looked down at our hands. We walked in and my smile dropped remembering that we had an audience. I felt Ashley remove her hand from mine looking straight to Madison.

"Oh. Spencer you didn't" She said and looked at Ashley.

Ashley looked at me then Aiden. Aiden looked at Madison and she looked back at him.

"And you knew!" She pointed to Aiden and was red in the face.

"Calm down." He said and held her with his arms before she charged Ashley who stood her ground. I was frozen.

"Spencer you can't she killed her." Madison broke down and began to cry. She fell into Aiden and he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Madison she didn't." Aiden tried to calm her and it wasn't working.

"Killed who?" I asked confused.

"Maggie. She was my best friend Ash. First you stole her and when that wasn't good enough you tried to make her love you. She left me and she died because of you." Madison said in-between her tears.

Everything made sense. Ashley and Maggie fell in love when all three of them were best friends. Madison blamed Ashley for Maggie's death. She didn't know that Maggie loved Ashley back.

"Madison Maggie.."

"Spencer don't"

"Don't you talk to her!" She pointed to Ashley. Ashley stepped back. "You can't have her she's mine." Madison looked at Ashley determined.

"I'm not going anywhere Mads. I'm the same old Spence." I smiled at her trying to calm her nerves.

"And she's the same Ashley!" Madison was angry. She hit Aiden who was holding trying to restrain her.

"Madison Ashley didn't"

"Spence.." I ignored Ashley's begging voice because Madison needed to know.

"Ashley and Maggie were in love. I read both notes. Not just Ashley's I read Maggie's reply. Maggie left you Madison to tell Ashley that she loved her too. They were going to tell you together that they loved each other but they were scared that you'd hate them." I said and the room went silent.

"Maggie's dead?" Chelsea spoke.

"Yeah." Aiden said looking at her.

"Her family wanted to leave in private and lied about the move to not get media involved." Aiden said looking at Chelsea and Glen.

Madison looked at Ashley and Ashley looked at Madison.

"Is that true?" Madison asked and Ashley nodded beginning to tear up.

Madison stood up and walked to us. She looked at us and back at everyone.

Everyone was frozen I watched as Ashley's chest rose up and down and her eyes look redder.

Madison hit Ashley hard on her face and Ashley didn't move at all.

"That's for not telling me the truth." Madison gave Ashley a weak smile and then hugged her and Ashley shocked hugged her back. When they stopped Ashley and I smiled at each other.

"So can we go upstairs and talk really quick?" I asked and Madison asked and Ashley followed as we treaded to my room. Once upstairs Madison sat on my bed.

"Do you want to tell her alone?" Ashley asked and I nodded.

"Tell me what?" Madison said excited to be in the circle.

I smiled at Ashley grabbed her neck and kissed her mouth. Ashley didn't move at first but kissed back I felt her gentle tongue go in my mouth and I let it rest in-between my teeth and then let her go. I turned back to Madison and gave her a shy smile.

"Not again." Madison said before pretending to faint on my bed. I heard her giggling and then I joined her.

"My best friend in love again." She said and then it hit me. I was the new Maggie.


	11. Chapter 11 Be Aggresive Be Be Aggresive

**Ashley's POV**

"Good morning, good morning, it's great to stay up late. Good morning, good morning to you." Spencer and Madison sang song as the sun cracked in-between the curtains. The beige walls blended into the aroma of vanilla. I cracked my neck slowly letting the tension leave and I blinked making my eyes less irritable.

"Good morning Ashley dear." Spencer leaned over and kissed my check I rubbed off the affection.

"Five more minutes, I just need five more." I grumbled and placed my head into the pillow creating a crater with the outline.

"Ashley seriously chicka. We have a whole day planned now since we are the bestest friends invented."

Madison was striking a nerve at six a.m. I don't know why they pushed so much to have an early rising.

"Where do we seriously have to be this god for saken early."

I rolled over and looked at both of them already showed and ready. Madison had her hair down sitting in the chair diagonal from Spencer's bed. The room was barely lit.

"Ashley we have the try outs."

"I'm not even.."

"We know this but you still have to come if we are going out later. I'm not leaving you here alone with my mother."

"Why are tryout's this early?"

"School's in like two weeks. We can't have them any closer or else well.. Everybody would have an impulse to tryout." Madison flipped through another page of people magazine.

"Please." Spencer smiled and batted her eyes.

"Fine!" I stomped out of the bed dramatically flipping the covers off with me and began to stulk into the bathroom when the sheets wrapped around my ankles and pulled me down with them.

"Hmf." I landed on my hands and my legs were like logs. "Timber." I mumbled as I heard the other two laughing at me as I walked into the bathroom. I looked around for any clothes to wear but it seemed as if I had worn all of Spencer's clean clothes while living here.

"Spence?" I asked and she popped her head in.

"Yes gorgeous?" She smiled that dazzling Spencer Carlin smile. I shook my head.

"I uh need clothes and preferable ones that are somewhat clean. I think I overstayed a couple of days."

She threw shorts and a tank at me and was still smiling after they hit my face and fell into my hands.

"Thank you, so much." I grabbed plan black bikini bottoms and placed them underneath the jean shorts Spencer had given to me. I placed the matching tops underneath the shirt.

"Ready." I mumbled to the two excited girls anxiously waiting for me.

"I can't believe you two are excited to see this." I rolled my eyes and we all walked down the stair case.

"Spencer honey?" Paula called from the kitchen we all walked toward the kitchen were an older vision of Spencer stand. She had a cup of coffee in hand and a paper open on the counter.

"I didn't know you had guests."

"Oh mom no big it's just Ash and Mady. Spencer smiled at her mother. She worked too much at the hospital that I never saw her. I've met Mr.C more than once.

"The infamous Ashley?" Spencer's mother asked. Her tone was harsh. I was never one for parents. So one out of two was great. Actually it was the best I've ever had so why get hung up because the old pure has a distaste in an amazing self I call me.

"Yes this is thee Ashley." Spencer opened her arms and waved them about.

"Ashley remember my mom. Paula, mom this is princess Ashley. Now mom we really have to go to tryouts so I'll see you later!" Spencer said forcing herself to smile.

"Ashley are you trying out?" Paula asked.

"I umm.."

"Ofcourse." Madison interjuected and patted me on the back forcing me to move forward.

"Yeah what she said." I said faking enthusiasm and threw my hand up in a cowboy motion.

"Grand. I can't wait to see you girls all cheering together." Her mother smiled and I just stood there feeling heat go into my checks.

We walked out of the house walking towards Spencer's jeep when I pushed Madison out of my way and being grumpy sat in the passenger's seat crossing my arms over my torseo.

"Oh Ashley are you grumpy?" Spencer asked and winked at me and I looked the other way refusing to look at her because she would make me crack.

"Okay. Don't smile." Spencer said starting the car and I kept looking the othter way.

"That's right. Keep that frown on that face of yours." Spencer was talking in a baby voice and I was trying my hardest to remain mad but she made it impossible.

"I think she's cracking Spencer."

"Great Scott!" I screamed as Madison appeared next to me.

I placed my hand over my heart due to the heart attack I felt coming on. Ofcourse the olsen twins were laughing.

"Jesus Spencer and . Son." I said sounding out her name with pure anger.

"Just take a chill pill." Madison said and gracefully placed her feet in-between me and my angel. I smacked her feet down and turned around feeling smug and she stuck her tongue out. I went to hit her but Spencer super momed me by sticking her arm across the seat restraining me.

"I just want you two to know I hate both of you so much right now."

"She speaks!" Madison screamed hitting a stop sign flying forward.

"Seat belt." Spencer barked and I cracked a smile. She tangled our fingers together between the two seats. Both Spencer and Madison were wearing their cheer leading outfits but ofcourse Spencer being the prettiest looked the best.

We rolled into King High at 6:54 sharp.

"The sun is just so bright." I spoke looking around for sun glasses.

There was a giant group of teenage girls wrapped around the gym waiting. All of them were hardcore idoits. I wouldn't be caught dead doing this. I was kidnapped and this was without consent. Spencer grabbed my hand and I looked at her as if she was crazy and she pulled Madison and I into the gymnasium.

"Hello." Madison said above the crowd being the attention whore she was smiled down at her peasants.

"I feel so sorry for them all." I whispered into Spencer's ear and she laughed lowly without trying to let Madison hear her.

Madison and Spencer began to 'cheer' and I just sat in the bleachers laughing. When I saw a woman walk through the gym. I stood up in the back and pretended to do what they were doing.

"CUT!" Madison screamed at some poor freshman. She ran out in tears and almost knocked Paula over.

"Oh lord." She mumbled as the girl almost knocked her over.

"Hello." She smiled at the crowd until her eyes locked with mine and she gazed.

She quirked an eyebrow and I instantly groaned. Fuck this.

If you are even going to try faking it, you may want to actually try. I said to myself. Flip arm that way twist body that way clap clap repeat, I think. Move foot up. Jesus, I should exercise more. Breath huff huff. And jump. WATER. I need WATER. I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead down my check. I better look like a bad ass out here. I started to get into it a little wagging my butt in circles. Madison seemed entertained as well as Spencer. Paula looked like she just smelled a dirty diaper. I was smiling trying to look pro. She disapprovingly looked over at Madison and Spencer smiling at me and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, tryouts are over. We will post whoever made it from this group." Madison wiped off her head on a towel.

I walked to the bench. I felt a sting on my butt and turned around to see a smiling blonde.

"Hello stiff leg. Why the change of heart?" She asked looking between me and her mother handing out girls' filers.

"Don't even." I barely panted out. "Why is she even here?" I asked

"She's handing out Catholic conversion papers. She gives them to all the newbies for high school faith organization. She's in charge of all of us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I could feel my heart hit my chest and Spencer began to laugh.

"No! She is a part of PTA and she is handing out the carnival advertising." Spencer admitted.

"Ashley. Hi, I didn't know you were so experienced in cheering." Paula smiled.

"Yes. She cheered at her other school." Spencer smiled at her mother.

"Where'd you used to cheer?"

"L.A Cheering Adcemdy of San Fran." I spat out as fast as I could before anyone else could interject.

"I didn't know you were so passionate." Paula placed her hand over her chest in awe. She must think believe I really did cheer.

"Yes. I am. We won a championship my freshman and sophomore year. I transferred here my junior year and didn't have the opterunity to try out. That is when I met Madison and then I met Spence."

"Spence?" Paula looked at Spencer.

"A nickname?" I lost my confidence.

"It's so cute." Paula smiled. This is different. A nice down to earth Paula. I smiled at her too.

"Well ladies. I have done my job. I will see you back at the house." Paula leaned over and gave Spencer a side hug while squeezing her sides.

"Do you guys want to go to Pippy's?" Spencer asked. It was Spencer's favorite place to go to, to get homemade soda. She had this addiction to it and it always just made me laugh.

"To Pippy's!" Madison pointed her arm toward the exit and that was that.

When we arrived at Pippy's we shared a booth. Madison was opposite of Spencer and I. Spencer got her thing cream soda. I wanted a water because I felt like I was dying and Madison got the fresh squeezed lemonade. As she says "if it's fresh, it's the best, down that bitch, as the waiters go fetch" I know lovely.

"So Ash. You are so experienced huh?" Madison smiled. Spencer's thigh was barely touching mine but it was enough for now.

"Oh yeah the best." I finished the first glass of water handed to me.

"I'm probably going to need more." I pointed to the waiter and he glared at me.

"Well no shit. It's empty." He said grabbing the cup and walking off.

"Some people and there freaking manners." I mumbled and both Spencer and Madison rolled their eyes.

"So Ash.. Don't get mad." Spencer said placing her hand over mine looking into my eyes. Madison wore a smirk.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked taking the drink out of the waiter's hand before he could set it down.

"Go on scurry." I barked at him and he sped away.

"Spencer and I were thinking since you were so talented faking cheering.. Would you wanna.."

"No. I will not and do not want to cheer. I refuse."

"Ashley I beg you!" Spencer jumped up and down.

"No leave it."

"I'll love you forever." Spencer took my hands and was still begging.

"You already do."

"Well yes but I'll love you forever ever."

"Fine." I groaned and Madison and Spencer went nuts.

"But wait" Madison stopped us "you guys no one can know you two are together"

"Why not?" I asked offended.

"Because my mom would kick you off the team." Spencer said and incomes Paula Carlin.

The supermom of the generation.


	12. Chapter 12 Wanna be bad?

**Ashley's POV**

"Spencer baby, I don't think you need that." I said to my woman in a husky voice say over her shoulder and kissed her ball. I smiled at her as I went back to looking at all the shirts hanging from the rack. Spencer and I decided to go school back to school shopping. I wasn't all and all that excited due to the fact I'm in this really girly store.. It wasn't a Zumiez or hot topic it was American Eagle. I mean nothing wrong with that Spencer looked real nice… I caught myself staring all day long. She was like a drug and I was a druggie I kept thinking inappropriate thoughts like damn I really want to stiff her panties or bury myself in her breasts jesus. If I had a boner it'd be like heyyyyyy hop on this.

"What about this one?" Spencer said twirling around. I nodded and smiled.

"They would make your boobs look bigger." Now insert thirteen year old daughter with her mom. Spencer scowled and I looked at her.

"What? Are boobies such a terrible word? She fucking has them and I bet half of the guys at her school have touched them behind the bleachers." I threw my hands up and pouted. This is when Spencer placed her Buckle bag on the floor and pleaded with me. She placed her hands around my waist and nuzzled my neck, she dragged her nose up and down on it weirdly enough it calmed me. I smiled and her lips curved back as well. Moments later she let go of her stance and went back to her clothes. After about 30 minutes of inspection Spence had her stack and brought it back to the changing room. She would walk in and out with each outfit and I'd say yes or no sometimes maybe depending on how good she looked. I ended up dozing off for a couple of moments before I felt lips as a wake up call. Call me sleeping beauty because I felt like the god damn energizer bunny.

"Hi." Spencer said after pulling me into her dressing room.

"What are you?" I said trying to think.

"Shh." She said slowing unbuttoning my jean shorts.

"Spence.."my voice dropped off as I sounded out z instead of the er.

"You just looked so good I couldn't help it." She smiled and I rolled her over so I was against her. She moaned and I cupped her mouth and went to town on her neck. I bit and nipped in all the places that drove her wild. She moanded bucked and twisted. I restrained her hands over her head and muffled her with my tongue. It silenced her long enough for me to get a hand up her skirt. I began to feel her sweat build upon her forehead as she breathed into my mouth. I felt her warmth against my fingers as I began to beat into her creating a pulse.

"Jesus." Her tongue hissed against mine. I felt her intertwine her legs around my waist. I beat in and out as if it was her dying wish. I was driving her crazy and being quiet was something she was not in favor for. I saw her eyes roll back as her legs began to shake around me. I held out of her until she opened her eyes to look into mine. Her blue eyes glazing over and her pupils black as night gazing off, I thrust into her swamp and let her river overflow down my palm from my fingers. She silently whispered my name at the perfect moment as I helped her back to her feet. She smiled and kiss my mouth. She took my hand and cleaned herself. I bent down and cleaned up her thigh and everything else. I came up and kissed her mouth.

*knock, knock, knock.*

Spencer looked up at me and I shrugged.

"Um, yeah?" Spencer asked.

"Are you alright ma'am a customer said you sounded as if you fell." A woman asked concerned and nervous.

"Oh yes. I lost my balanced taking off these shorts and hit my head on the door." Spencer chuckled mid-sentence. Sounding of course charming as always even when she lies.

"Oh I did that too except the door opened and I tumbled out. Coordination kind of sucks." She chuckled and walked out. I looked at Spencer and she shrugged.

Spencer slightly cracked the door and looked out. She motion me and I walked out first running right into the mother from earlier in the day. She and her daughter mean mugged me and I looked back at oh so innocent Spencer who looked amused. I pulled Spencer to the side.

"Wanna be bad?" I asked and she looked amused.

"Okay.." she looked around."

"Put those in your bag and walk out." Spencer looked at me like I was crazy.

"I can't Ash!" She looked scared.

"Trust me. I do it all the time. We will spilt up and then when you see me by the door then follow me out. But go look incognito by the panties pick something nice out." I winked and Spencer gave in.

I walked Spencer walk over and I walked over to the cash register pulling out my wallet.

"Hey, I'm Ashley Davies, Raife Davies daughter. We are filming a movie through security cameras. I'm giving about 600 dollars for that girl right there. I'm sure it's enough. Sorry for the troubles. Just ignore the beeps." I smiled and showed the woman my media pass. She nodded and I made eye connection with Spencer toward the door. I opened it and she sped out. Once outside the alarms went off and I grabbed Spencer's hand and we went running into the parking lot. I was laughing and Spencer was nearly dying with sweat dripping from her forehead. We got in my car and I started it reving my engine as we pulled out.

"That was terrible Ash. I can't believe I did that. My mom will be so mad!" Spencer was hyperventiling. I pulled over off the road and opened my passenger seat clove compartment and grabbed out the scisors. I cut off the tags and the sensor and threw them out the window.

"Now she'll never know what a bad girl you really are." I kissed Spencer's nose and she exhaled.

"That was exhilarating." Spencer said and I just shook my head and just thought to myself. This girl would be the death of me.


End file.
